The League
by rhialuvsu
Summary: this is a story about six girls and their struggle to stay on the top, fight in the competitions agianst foriegn invaders, and to defeat the other clique that are trying to break them up with their boyfriends. The names have been changed to protect other's privacy.
1. Chapter 1

Rhia

Chapter One

It was the night before the last day of school, and I was marching around the room playing my flute.

"You are hurting my ears!" my five year old sister whined.

"Don't you have any soft concert music?! And are you sure you even have an exam in Band?" my father queried and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I think so." I played my last song and then I cleaned my flute until it gleamed, then I stuffed it into its case and left to go to my room.

I glanced at my CLUE books that I was supposed to be studying for exams. I shrugged and tossed them into the back of my closet. I flopped down on my bed and worried…..about exams.

That night I had a nightmare of my band teacher beating me with my flute. Hope that doesn't happen.

I woke up screaming.

"What is it?" my brother rushed into my room.

"No, I'm fine." I shuddered and shook out my blankets.

"Spiders?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I'd been having nightmares about spiders ever since my Uncle Will got bitten to death by Black Widows. Creepy, huh?

I yawned and got out of my bed. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, even though we weren't allowed to wear jeans, and a tight black shirt. Then I temporarily dyed my hair red. Since it was the last day I really didn't care about anything.

I grabbed a pop tart and hopped in the car to go off to school. When I got to the classroom all my friends had their hair dyed too. My teacher slammed a blue book down on my desk and told us we had three hours to complete the test. The exam-the one I should have studied for was now sitting on my desk with the answer sheet empty. As I reached for my pencil the lights flickered and went off. I screamed and scrambled around for my purse. Typical.

"Rhia, if we die I want you to know that I love you!" my boyfriend Logan said.

"I love you too!" I said in the dim light. Then I saw him pull out something shiny and slip it onto my wrist. Then Logan started to say something and we heard it.

The window broke with a loud bang. A shard of glass lodged itself into my leg and I shrieked in pain.

"Earthquake my teacher bellowed steadying herself on her desk. We all screamed and crawled under our desks. It seemed like hours of dust falling, things landing on our tables and screams. But it was only really ten minutes of blackness. Soon the dust cleared and we all emerged out from under our desks. I picked up my flute case and dusted it off.

Then water rushed through the window. _I can't swim I thought! _Then in the darkness Logan slipped out of my hand.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna

Chapter Two

I was on my third song when my older sister came barging in. She angrily grabbed my music.

"Ugh! Why don't you have any loud upbeat music, not this soft concert music!?" she fumed and stormed out. I sighed and quickly finished the concerto. I stashed my flute in the drawer of my desk and moved on to reading my two CLUE books over again.

"Anna! Gina! Wake up!" my mother yelled from downstairs.

I walked into the Band room. My friends bombarded me with hugs and tearful goodbyes.

"Sit down and be quiet!" my teacher yelled over us. She started to call people's names to come and perform their exams in her conference rooms.

"Anna Sun!" she called. Right as I stood up the room started to shake and the lights flickered and went out. The alarms started and everybody screamed and dove under their desks. I heard a rumble and things started to fall all over the place. Gradually the room stopped shaking and we all emerged out from under our desks. I looked around and I found my flute in a corner. It was all smashed and the keys had popped out. It was beyond repair.

I dusted off the mouth piece and blew the last frail note that I would ever play on that gleaming instrument. That's when the water came, it started to flood.

About five minutes later the water was still coming. I heard someone scream and yell I can't swim. The water was now up to my chin. I franticly started to propel myself to a tall building that was sticking out of the water. Then my foot hit a sharp object and it cut my foot open. I shrieked from the searing pain and got a mouthful of dirty water. I franticly tried to hold onto something, anything, so I wouldn't go under. I kicked the disgustingness with my good foot then I forgot everything and started to drown. I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me up.

"Swim!" she commanded loudly and jarred me back to reality.

"My foot!" I mumbled.

"Suck it up like a woman!" she yelled and pulled me towards the structure.

Somehow I found myself on one of the buildings ledge's. There was this cute blond guy bandaging my foot.

"Hey, I'm Lance!" he said to me.

"I'm Anna!" I winced as he poured alcohol into my bleeding laceration.

"I'm Kristina, the girl that saved you." Kristina said in a very relieved tone.

"Oh, thanks Kristina, I'm Anna." I watched as Lance finished wrapping my foot in gauze.

Then Kristina jumped back into the water. A few minutes later she yelled out to Lance. Lance dove down and soon returned carrying a brunette girl in his arms. For some reason the Kristina girl looked jealous that Lance was carrying the other girl. Lance put her down next to me.

"Is she dead?" I prodded her. He knelt down and put his ear to her chest. Kristina looked down and fingered her bracelet.

"No." Lance said and slapped her. Kristina smiled.

The girl coughed, sat up, and then she slapped Lance back.

"Ow!" Lance cringed.

"So, this is Lance and Anna, I'm Kristina, and you are-''

"Rhia" she replied.

And that's how I, Kristina, and Rhia met.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristina

Chapter Three

"I think we did the best we could!" I told the mayor.

"Yes. I guess you did well. Get the remaining 247 children out and onto the two planes we have. Children from 1-6 on one plane and children from 7-18 on another." He instructed me, Anna, Rhia, and Lance.

"Ummm, where are we going?" Rhia asked fiercely.

"You are going to an island that we set up along the coast of Mexico.'' He replied and waved us away tiredly. Once we had everybody we started to organize them and send to their planes.

"How old are you?" I asked a little girl.

"UMMMMMMM…..SIXTY?" she figured.

"Gosh Kristina she's young enough to be on a plane with 1-6 year olds!" Rhia pushed the girl to Anna who gently walked her up the ramp and onto the plane.

"Alex!" Rhia called and raced over to some boy.

Sometime later Rhia came back sniffling.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I prodded the last person onto a plane and wrote their name down.

"My sister's gone!" she wiped away a tear.

"How old was she?"

"Five."

"Oh that reminds me, my sister is five and….oh, I didn't see her either." Then I started to tear up. I wouldn't cry in public I would suck it up like a woman!

"Rhiannon, Kristina, Anna! We need to get on the plane!" Lance yelled over the jets. Right as we got on the plane it took off. We sat in the only three seats left and Lance went and sat with his friends.

"Anyone want to play would you rather?" Rhia asked.

"What?" I queried.

"Would-you-rather?" Rhia repeated slowly.

"What's that?" I replied.

"Would you rather go out with Lance or that guy?" Rhia pointed to a random guy.

"Eww! Lance!" Anna said.

"Agreed!" I agreed.

"Him or Lance?" Rhia pointed at another guy.

"Him!" I changed my mind about Lance and studied the other guy.

"Totally Lance." Anna disagreed with me.

"Hey. Him has a name, thankyouverymuch!" he said.

"And your name is?" Anna asked.

"Oh, uh, Simon." He smiled.

"You don't look like a Simon." Rhia studied him.

"Some people call me Hobo." He replied.

"Oh." I stated. Then Hobo/Simon turned around to talk to his friends.

"Well, this seems interesting." Rhia said breaking the awkward silence.

"So, tell me about yourself." I asked Rhia.

"Well, I'm really outgoing and I like getting in people's business. And, yeah." Rhia smiled.

"What's that shiny thing under your chair?" Anna asked and pointed to the object on the floor under Rhia.

"Oh, that's my flute, luckily I saved it from the earthquake and flood." She pulled out her flute, it wasn't badly damaged, but it had a few dents.

"OMG! I play flute too! But mine got broken." Anna said.

"Excuse me but could you please but that shiny object away, it could be considered a weapon." A flight attendant said to Rhia.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry." Rhia put her flute back under her chair.

"I play violin." I added.

"Oh, so we're all musical!" Rhia pointed out. Anna pulled out a booklet from the seat in front of her.

"Wow this is a  
really exaggerated summary of China!" Anna exclaimed.

"You can read that?" Rhia asked and stared at all the Chinese characters.

"Shi!" Anna said _yes_ in Chinese.

"Oh, Italiano la miaseconda lingua!" Rhia added.

"Mujhepatanahitumakyakaharehe hai!" I added in.

"I was speaking in Italian." Rhia informed us.

"I was in Hindi." I added.

An hour later we were landing. We were all bustled off the plane and when we stepped off we were surrounded by adults.

"DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EAT THE BERRIES!" a teacher yelled.

"Why?" Lance asked.

"They may taste good but they are really poisonous. They grow all over the island. We call them Vanberries."

"Oh, kinda like Van Gogh? Ya now, they crazy dude that cut his ear off!" Hobo yelled.

"Uh, yeah." A teacher said uncertainty.

Wait, why Vanberries, not just berries?"

"No they taste delicious, kinda like vanilla!"

"Oh, they that good stuff!" Hobo nodded.

"Ohkay, sooo, moving on, So follow me and I will lead you to where you will be staying for at least the rest of this summer ore until Memphis gets fixed. We are the only ones on this island until we build a city." The teachers started to walk down a path cut in between the trees, soon we walked under the archway. Our new home. "Welcome to your new home!" a pretty female counselor said happily. We all rushed in. There were sixteen cabins which held about sixteen people.

"Hello, I'm one of your lead counselors. There are four dark cabins. They hold sixteen boys each. There are four green cabins that can hold fifteen boys each. The girls have four red cabins for 16 each and four pink cabins for 15 each. 1-6 boys get 1-6 boys get green." Mr. Anthony said and dismissed us to pour cabins.

"Wow, this is our new house now." Rhia said and plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Anna said.

"The beds are fluffy and the sheets are soft." I added.

Pink, purple, and green, like the colors." Anna observed.

"Yeah all we need is a mall so we can fill the dressers and the wardrobe, and get some accessories." Rhia dreamed.

"Like that will happen, we are all alone on an island!" some random girl said.

"Ummm, who are you?" Rhia asked.

"Amber!" she replied.

"Oh." Rhia turned around to talk to me and Anna.

"Okay, so I'm your girl counselor, Ms. Nancy." Ms. Nancy said.

"She seems nice!" Anna observed.

"So you get to know each other better, I'm splitting you into groups of four so you can do some online shopping for clothes and stuff."

"Price limit?" someone called out.

"None, just don't be ridiculous." Ms. Nancy passed out laptops.

"Let's get to work!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hey can share a laptop with you?" some brunette girl asked me. She was kinda short, but really pretty

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Vicky."

"Hey, everybody meet Vicky!" I called out, Amber, Anna, and Rhia turned around and soon we were all talking and browsing through the computer.

"Girls, it's already 11:00, so let's get to bed. Give me your laptops everybody. Oh my! Who bought a pink disco ball and a red and blue lava lamp?"

"Uh, I did it adds some decoration to the room, I also got curtains for the windows, and posters along with my clothes." Rhia explained.

"And guess what else she forgot to mention, she bought everybody two cashmere pillows each and matching blankets." Amber added.

"Maybe next time there should be a price limit! Okay, off to bed you have a big day tomorrow." Ms. Nancy turned off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber

Chapter Four

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" August yelled and went around smacking everybody with pillows.

"It's like four in the morning!" Anna groaned.

"I know! Guess what arrived this morning!?" Rhia squealed. "The stuff we ordered! Time to decorate!"

"But I don't want to!" Kelsey pouted.

"Well then get out and we'll call you when we're done!" I pushed her out the door. Some girls started to follow Kelsey until everyone had left besides me, Anna, Rhia, Vicky, and some random other girl with glasses and dirty blonde hair.

"Honestly all the girls that just walked out didn't know how to decorate a room and make it look pretty anyways. We're the pros at it." Anna pointed out.

"Yeah, none of them had any sense of fashion." I added.

"So, let's get to work! Who's Kelsey?" Rhia said as she opened a box.

"That SUPER annoying girl that has brown hair and black highlights." Olivia answered.

"Scuse me but who are you?" I asked not really liking her, I mean she wasn't really our friend, why was she here?

"Oh, my name is Olivia." She replied meekly.

"Oh, that's nice, get to work unpacking that box!" Kristina commanded.

"Ewww, look at all of Kelsey's clothes! They are all Black!" Rhia exclaimed as she held up a black tank top.

"Gross, just stuff it in the drawer, that is SO unfashionable!" I opened up my book and pulled out my silky nightdress that I ordered.

"Yeah, we're done!" I sat down on my bed and surveyed the room. My section of the cabin had all of my posters and stuff, I really didn't have a theme, but when you looked at Rhia's side she went all out. Rhia had painted her wall as a Union Jack and had Union Jack pillows and blankets. She also had a soccer ball on a stand in the corner of her section. Then she just had random stuff all around her bed, which she somehow made it look like it belonged there.  
On the other side Vicky had a Manchester United flag just like Rhia, but Vicky also had cute little dog posters, and she also had four taekwondo trophies, since she does taekwondo.

Then came Kristina's side. Her side seemed so rebellious compared to Rhia's and Vicky's British themed walls. Kristina had a poster of Portugal, her favorite soccer team, and one of Christiano Ronaldo, who seemed kinda hot. She also had a poster of an underwater scene because she likes swimming and wants to be a marine biologist when she grows up.

On the other side Anna had a poster of Andrew Garfield, which stared exactly across the room at Christiano. It kinda seemed like they were having a staring contest, or they were debating on who was cuter. Anna also had a pair of ceramic ballet shoes on the wall since she was a ballerina. Then when you opened the door of Anna's closet she had leotards of every single colour in there. Rainbow!

Then finally Olivia's section came. Her room looked like a rainbow exploded in it. She also had this awesome poster of like every single moustache in the world.

After we called everybody back into the room, they finally came.

"OH!" Kelsey started.

"MY!" Ashley added.

"BALLS!" Francesca finished.

"What? Oh. My. Balls?" Kelsey yelled at Francesca.

"No, I'm sorry I saw the ball." She pointed her big chubby finger at Rhia's soccer ball.

"Ah hem, hands off this is one of the first 100 Adidas soccer balls ever made for the FIFA World cup." Rhia smacked Francesca's hand off.

"Yeah well guess what I got a soccer ball signed by the all famous Spanish soccer player-'' she started.

"Scuse me, but who cares about some soccer player, I got to eat dinner with David and got a signed picture with him." Rhia added.

"David who?"

"David Beckham, smart one!" Rhia pointed out.

"OMG! We totally owe you one." Kelsey said to me.

"Yep, you sure do." I muttered under my breath.

"Girls please come to the clearing!" Ms. Nancy called into the door. Once we all made it into the clearing Mr. Anthony stood up in front of us.

"I have news from the mayor. Only 93 people survived besides us. The others either drowned or their bodies got washed away by the overflowing Mississippi. The 90 people that survived were people coming back from Florida on a plane. And the three others were Fredrick Conners, Gina Sun, and Libby Angels. The mayor has also told me why we flooded, it was because when we had the earthquake the ground leveled out and the Mississippi was able to overflow. Please enjoy your breakfast." Mr. Anthony wiped his eyes and walked off to get some pancakes.

"I am sooo relieved, Gina was my sister!" Anna sighed.

"Lucky, my sister didn't make it." I whined. I had an older sister that I totally adored and looked up to, she was one of those nice sisters that share everything and explain stuff to you that you don't get and don't want to ask your parents about. I would rather her live then me, she deserved it more.

"Hey, no crying in public, suck it up like a woman!" I said to the girls.

"Hey, I like your bracelet where'd you get it?" Vicky pointed at a bracelet on Rhia's arm. Right as Vicky said that Simon walked up.

"I-I-'' then Rhia sniffled and ran off.

"Am I that revolting?" Hobo asked us.

"No, of course not!" Kristina said way too quickly.

"Well, let's go find Rhia, we're going to miss class if we don't find her." Olivia suggested. We walked through a part of the forest and soon found her resting her head on some boy's shoulder. He had her arm around her and they were both quietly, staring the other way. That reminded me of my complicated love life, before all of this mess, I had a boyfriend at school he was the most gorgeous boy and we were both totally were in love, but then we broke up on the last week cause we got in this huge fight and now I saw him this morning. Snap, I'm stuck on an island with my ex. But this morning I also saw this SUPER hawt boy with light brown hair 9and the most bluest eyes ever. But the best part is is that when he reached up to get a plate his shirt raised up and he has abs! YAY! He is mine! I have to get him, but then I still kinda like my old boyfriend. What am I supposed to do? Olivia nudged me, which brought me back to the Rhia problem. We all tiptoed up the steps of the small pavilion, behind them.

"Ah hem!" I coughed. They both slowly turned around to face us, like they didn't care that we had just caught them together.

"You're late for class!" Kristina informed them.

"Oh, bye Erik."

"So why did you run off and leave us?" I asked.

"Sorry, my boyfriend gave me the bracelet." Rhia replied.

"So how are we supposed to explain this to Ms. Nancy?" Kristina worried.

"Oh you just watch and learn." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Vicky

Chapter Five

We all toke six seats together at the back of the room and sat down.

"Girls, why are you late on your first day?" Ms. Nancy asked us. We all turned to look at Amber.

"Well, you know how some people are." She nodded her head at Rhia, "So we had to go back and do some redecorating."

"Is this true, Rhia?" Ms. Nancy queried. I kicked Rhia under the table.

"Oh, uh, umm, yeah. Ya know how da, uh, disco ball didn't add enough sparkle to one side so we moved that and the lava lamp-'' Rhia finally came up with.

"Oh, okay, well today we are going to go over our schedules. The choices are on the sheet please pick what you want and turn in your sheet." Ms. Nancy handed out our papers. Ohhh, drama! I thought and checked that out.

"Okay, class I have gone through your papers and here are your schedules."

"Yeah, we all have the same!" Rhia figured as we got our schedules.

"Duh, that was the point of checking off the same classes as everybody else." I pointed out.

"Man, that girl can be so slow at some times." Anna whispered to me. Yeah, I don't really know if I like the Rhia girl, yeah she's nice, but her boyfriend died then she goes off with Erik? What's up with that? And she really doesn't need a boyfriend, I think we are too young, but that's just me. Then Kristina is really smart and nice, she's just not best friend quality. I like Amber, she seems really open and understanding. And Anna I'm not sure, she's kinda a fashion preppy sab, but not all the way like some preps my brother used to date. Then Olivia is like our group clown, she's crazy and everyone likes her. But I'm glad I have a friend here that I can discuss stuff with (Amber). Then for Fashion I would go to Anna, for boys Rhia, but that's not gonna happen cause I'm not going to date any boys, it's disgusting.

8:30

9:00

Breakfast

9:15

10:15

Homeroom

10:30

11:30

Drama

11:45

12:30

Lunch

12:45

1:45

Metal/wood work

2:00

3:00

Soccer

3:00

6:00

Free time

6:00

7:00

Dinner

7:00

9:30

Free time

9:30

8:00

Bed

"Okay, get to your next class everybody." Ms. Nancy said as she let us out.

"Welcome young actors! Please take a seat anywhere! And does anyone watch that show where a bunch of high schoolers go around singing and dancing?" Mr. Duke asked everyone as people filled in and took up the seats. I jumped up in the air waving my hand; I loved that series, too bad they went to college.

"EBT: If you jump up and down you seem really immature." Amber informed me. Gosh amber knew like everything about fashion and popularity.

"Thanks."

"Ya welcome."

"So basically in this class you can sing, dance, or act out what you are feeling. Anybody want to go today?"

"OHH, I do!" some really preppy looking blonde jumped up. Her high ponytail swishing against her plaid sweater (which matched her plaid skirt and white button down fluffed sleeved shirt).

"We have a preppy in our class!" Anna informed us.

"Like we couldn't tell!" Olivia replied.

"Okay, so like today I'm doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet when Juliet finds out that Romeo is dead and she kills herself, because my boyfriend, he- he died. But he was a football player! He was the best football player and I was his girlfriend so ha!" she tossed her head up and walked up to the stage her heels clicking with every stride.

"What's wrong?" I asked Rhia.

"Oh, it just reminds me of Logan, my Romeo." She sniffled and twisted her bracelet around. Erik, who over heard me and Rhia talking walked up. Then Charline finished acting her Romeo and Juliet scene, right as Erik started to talk to Rhia.

"Yeah but in this story you don't kill yourself, Juliet falls in love with another Romeo and they live happily ever after." Erik took Rhia's hand.

"Good, job we totally just heard your whole conversation." Amber pushed Rhia back into her seat and waved Erik away.

"Erik, Rhia that was very sweet, but save it for your own time, not Drama class, please."

"Yes sir." Erik, replied to Mr. Duke.

"Well for the rest of the period just talk I have some stuff to fill out." Amber, Anna, Kristina, Rhia, and I all circled up our chairs.

"Hey, I don't know if I mentioned this but that pair of boots you found was a total fake" Anna said to me, "And the pair of jeans you found was awesome, I mean you got yours for like 20, well I got mine for like 50, so that was good." Like I care?!

"So, what's going on with you and Erik?" I asked Rhia.

"Well I don't really know." Rhia glanced over at Erik.

"He likes you, you like him, so someone needs to ask out somebody." Amber pointed out.

"I guess, if he does like me." Rhia said.

"Look here he comes." Olivia whispered. Erik comes up with his arm around Kelsey. Whoa, is he like, cheating on Rhia, I don't know a lot about boys but I knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Rhia, meet Kelsey!" Erik said.

"Who's she?" Rhia pointed at Kelsey.

"I'm like the girl that sleeps three beds away from you." Kelsey pointed out.

"Stalker." Anna whispered.

"Oh, sorry, I don't remember people that don't have a sense of fashion and wear one color every day." Rhia retorted.

"Ohhh burned!" Kristina said.

"Like Hot Cheetos!" Olivia added.

"Why are you being so mean, I was just going to say that Kelsey is just my-'' Erik started.

"She's just jealous of us." Kelsey took Erik's hand.

"But-'' Erik looked confused.

Kelsey shut him up by kissing him in front of us and pulling him away and out of the Drama Class.

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed as I stared at Rhia's SUPER angry hurt looking face. See, this is why you don't get involved with boys, all they do is use you and right when it's good they dump you and move on. Or that's what my brother did.

"Well, did that answer your question about me and Erik?" Rhia said.

"Uh, yes." I replied.

"Hey, it's not like he doesn't like you, you still have a chance." Amber brought up. Usually Amber is right, but I wasn't so sure about Rhia having a chance with Erik now.

"I don't have a chance with Erik, Kelsey already claimed him." Rhia said, bringing up the fact that Kelsey had kissed him.

"If anyone noticed, Erik ob-viously didn't like Kelsey." Amber added. What?! "He was trying to say that he and Kelsey were just friends, but Kelsey doesn't like Rhia, so every time he tried to say that Kelsey would stop him, like kissing him." Amber pointed out.

"So true." Anna said and looked down at her nails.

"Then what about having his arm around her." Rhia exclaimed.

"Maybe he's just the type of guy does that." I shrugged.

"So if he's the type of guy that puts his arm around girls then that means that when we first met he was just putting his arm around me to comfort me, and he doesn't like me." Rhia figured. We all looked to Amber, because none of us knew what to say to that.

"Time to go!" Mr. Duke said and saved us from having to answer Rhia.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia

Chapter Six

"Wait, no we're skipping lunch for today, we have some redecorating to do." Rhia headed back to our cabin.

"What are we going to do?" I asked and hurried to catch up with Rhia.

"So you know how she only likes black." Rhia went into the cabin and opened Kelsey's drawer.

"Nice." Amber nodded, she already knew what Rhia was going to do.

"Ewwww, she doesn't wear underwear!" Rhia said as she tossed us black clothes. "So, we throw them all away and replace them with something colorful!"

"Oh, I have the perfect colorful thing!" I exclaimed and rummaged through my drawer. Then I pulled out a matching set of bright green highlighted yoga pants and tank top.

"Oh, perfect imagine her in that!" Rhia smiled and putting the outfit in her drawer.

Amber ripped off all the posters off Kelsey's wall. The Anna spray painted on her wall.

Watch out, Kelsey steals BF's cause she can't get her own!

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kristina queried.

"Of course, and it's not like they can kick us off the island." Amber smartly replied.

"True." Anna said. "And we need to go to our next class."

"Wait, one more thing, she doesn't deserve these pillows." Rhia pulled out the regular pillows and put Kelsey's pillows under her bed.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as we stepped out of the cabin.

"Uh, to wood and metal working." Kristina said as she pulled out her schedule.

Then some cute boy approached us.

"Hey are any of you taking wood and metal working?" he asked us.

"Yes we are, do you know where it is?" Rhia tossed her schedule in the trash and beat me to talking to him.

"Yeah, my name is Graham." He smiled at me. Aww, he had the cutest smile! Rhia turned around and smiled at me, she obviously saw him smile at me, but nobody else did. Surprisingly Rhia actually caught on, I mean everybody thought she was slow, but if there was a subject on boys she would ace the test. Graham slowed down to fall in step with me at the back of the group. Rhia whispered to the other girls and they all giggled, Anna flashed me a thumbs up. We finally entered the workshop room and took seats and I and Graham sat down beside each other! Yay! I'm not sure about him but for me it was true love at first sight!

"Hello, I am Mr. Will, your teacher for wood and metal working class. I will hand out slips of paper please put if you want to take metal or wood working.

Graham picked up his pencil, and of course he was left handed just like me! I scooted closer to look at his messy handwriting. Wood I scratched out metal and put wood on my paper, Graham smiled as he saw what I had done.

Mr. Will picked up our papers, and made a list. _Awww, you and Graham! _Rhia mouthed. I shook my head even though inside I was wishing it was true.

"Fiona, Grace, Dylan, Evan, Luke, Francesca, Lucy, Katie, Rhia, Anna, Kelsey, Erik, and Kristina please go next door, don't start the fires!" I watched as Kelsey and Erik strolled out with Rhia glaring a hole down Kelsey's black shirt. Poor Rhia, all she had was Anna and Kristina. I had Amber, Vicky, and last but definitely not least Graham! Sadly there were tables of three so Amber and Vicky pulled me into their table. Then I noticed that Graham and some cute blue eyed brunette dude were talking, and then Ashley, Kelsey's BFF, walked up and plopped her oversized butt down right in between them! She twirled a strand of her perfectly straight hair and smiled at them! Oh, no she is nawt going to steal Graham from me!


	7. Chapter 6 12

Rhia

Chapter Six-and-a-half

So of course I had to be stuck in a class with Erik and Kelsey laughing their heads off every time Erik said something. I was so pisssed off at Kelsey she knew I was after Erik and then she steals him.

"Today we will start off with something simple. Just like in life when you mess up don't move on so fast, take time to think about the next thing you make before making it." Mr. Will said. Somehow that reminded me of me Erik and Logan, should I give up on Erik. Did it seem too slutty to lose Logan and move on to Erik? Then a huge cube of metal was placed on my station and I, Kristina, and Anna planned what we were going to make. Kristina was making a dolphin, Anna was making ballet shoes. I honestly didn't know what I was going to make. I decided to go with a paperweight heart; I could always come back to class and melt it if Erik made me mad.

I struggle over making my heart perfectly symmetrical. But finally I got a kinda misshapen heart, but it was good enough. Then I heard a clunk and I looked to the right of me and three hearts were sitting in the table.

"Who gave us that?" Anna asked. One said Anna, one said Krist, and one said Rhia.

I looked back at Erik and he waved back and smiled.

"This was from Lance!" Anna said as she showed us the L on the back of the heart. I flipped my heart over, nothing. So was it from Erik?


	8. Chapter 6 anad the rest

Olivia

Chapter Six-and-the-rest

I marched out of the workshop; I was so steaming mad at Ashley. She just crossed my line when she did that! Urg! I mean first she flirted with him, but then she sat her big batooty on him and started to cuddle with him! Oh, no! That was reserved for me.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked me.

"Of course not, Ashley practically sat on my dreams! She SAT on Graham! She sat on him!" I replied angrily.

"Yes, I get the point."

"Did you see Ashley; she was flirting with Olivia's guy and that other blue-eyed guy." Vicky asked us.

"Who, Parker?" Amber queried.

"Uhh, I guess so how do you know him?'' Vicky inquired.

"Uhh, I just, ya know, heard his name on the roll." Amber said uncertainty.

"And you just happened to remember his name out of everyone else's?" Rhia asked as she popped her head into our conversation.

"Well, yes." Amber turned away blushing.

"Oh, lala! Dee-veloping situation!" Rhia nudged Amber.

"So how was your class? Ours was fab-olous!" Anna cat walked over to us.

"Horrible." I grimly replied as I sneered as Ashley walked by with Parker and Graham. Then Kelsey came out with Erik.

"Girls, could we please discuss this over a nice cup of tea and crumpets?" Rhia said as she walked away to the clearing for snack. I wonder if she is always that hungry. We all started to follow but I slowed down when I saw Graham heading in my direction.

I started walking to our table in the clearing; I was completely shocked about what Graham said to me.


	9. Chapter 7

Anna

Chapter Seven

Well, my day was going perfectly fine; I woke up to find a box of designer clothes at my doorstep, classes with all my friends, and a perfect guy that was after me? What could go wrong?

We were all chatting away happily, not telling what had happened until Olivia came back so she wouldn't miss out. We all watched as she approached our group. She had this confused faraway look in her eyes that only I noticed. I was about to ask what was wrong when Mr. Anthony came up to the mike and demanded silence.

"So we thought that it would be a good idea if everybody got into groups of seven and entered into a competition. For our competitions we have soccer, football, hockey, dance/sing, cheer, taekwondo, swimming, cheer, fashion show, weight lifting, ballet, and water polo. You have to have a team captain for each one you enter. You can enter one, or all, it doesn't matter. We need to know what you are doing by the end of your last class, and your team name."

"OMG!" Olivia said and obviously forget why she was sad looking.

"We should do taekwondo, I could teach you all the moves!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Or swimming cause I'm really good at it." Kristina added.

"A fashion show, and a ballet competition, this day gets better by the minute!" I twirled around.

"And we could be a team and play soccer together, now that's a guarantee win!" Rhia beamed happily.

"Or a dance competition, cause we could sing and dance. Now that is what I call awesome." Olivia suggested.

"How about we just enter into all of the competitions, then we could win the most medals!" Amber said. Snap, she always thinks of the good ideas.

"Yeah, but what about our team name?" Vicky brought up.

"What about it?" Rhia queried.

"Well we need a team name." Amber answered Rhia.

"Oh, how about the Lightning Torpedoes!" Kristina thought of.

"No, that's too boyish how about the Pink Fluffy Monsters." I contradicted.

"No, no that sounds too innocent." Rhia replied. "How about the Jalapeno Hotties?"

"that's fab-olous, cause we are spicy like Jalapenos and hot." Amber figured.

"Wow, you finally thought of something necessary." Olivia said to Rhia.

"Oh haha, well at least I know that we need to leave before we get late for our next class.'' Rhia stood up and started to walk towards the field.

When we got there everyone was already split up into groups. I looked and saw Lance already in a group he was joking around with some of the boys in the group. I looked at Olivia to see if she was happily gazing at Graham, but she was staring angrily at Ashley's direction. She then turned to see Graham juggling ball, her face turned to a sad defeated look.

"So, You girls are late so instead of choosing YOUR GROUPS I will place you in a group. Olivia you go to Graham's group, he's the team captain." Olivia glumly walked over to his group and he greeted her with a huge smile. "And Anna will go to Kelsey's group." I headed to the all preppy girls group. "And Vicky and Amber will go with Erik." Rhia gave Vicky an evil stare. That left Rhia and Kristina to go in group with the lonely unpopular peoples. The first groups to go were my group of preppies and Olivia and Graham's group. I didn't feel confident, I mean I was on a team of girls that complained if their nail polish chipped, no way they were going to go out and chasing a ball around. He blew the whistle and Graham and I charged at the ball. I have no idea why I thought that I would get a ball away from a real soccer player. I screamed and ran to the other side of the field, which sucked cause Graham was dribbling the ball that way. Why was he dribbling the ball on our side? Then a preppy girl stepped in the way to pick up the ball. Graham just stared blankly at her.

"Yay! We got the ball, guys! We won! Let's go have a party!" The preppy, AND STUPID girl said.

"Dumb butt, you don't pick up the ball, you kick it, like this!" he lifted up his leg and kicked the ball out of her hand and into our unprotected goal.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOO OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole field got quiet and just stared at her.

"so,, we won right?" Olivia asked.

"No we have to get three goals." Graham corrected her. Awko-Taco! She whispered to me.

The coach threw the ball back in and Olivia bounced it off her knee and it headed towards Graham. He dribbled it to his friend and then his friend gave the ball back to him. I decided to run at Graham. Right as I got to him he twisted around and passed the ball to Olivia. Another preppy girl followed my lead and tried to get it from Olivia. Olivia passed it back to Graham. They were getting to close to our goal. Graham passed it back to Olivia as I tried to kick it away. Olivia scored. They both jumped up and down.

"Yay teamwork!" Olivia said and gave Graham a high five.

"Team work alright." I murmured in her ear.

Then Graham's team scored again and they won. So much for my team of preppy sore losers. Next up was Kristina and Rhia's team versus Vicky and Amber's team. Snap I still forgot to ask Olivia why she looked so sad; guess I'll do that after the game.

I watched as Kristina and Erik stared at the ball waiting for the whistle to blow. He blew the whistle and Kristina quickly stole the ball away from Erik and passed it behind her to Rhia. Rhia dribbled it halfway and then Vicky stole it. Kristina charged at Vicky and Vicky passed it off to Amber. Amber stared down at the ball.

"Pass it!" Erik yelled and Amber kicked the ball towards him. Rhia ran in and caught the ball. She then dribbled it straight up to the goal. Right as she was about to shoot Erik ran in and the ball bounced off his leg and back to Rhia. Rhia and Erik then had this little face off with Erik blocking and trying to get it away and Rhia trying to score and get Erik away. Rhia sidestepped Erik and then Erik got the ball. He started to dribble it when Rhia came running out of nowhere. She slid and kicked the ball into the goal, while tripping Erik at the same time. Her team cheered. Erik got up and offered his hand to Rhia. _Awwwww._

She smiled and took it. Then Erik and Vicky scored a goal together. Vicky and Kristina both scored in the last quarter. Finally it was up to the last goal. Kristina against Vicky and Rhia against Erik. Vicky stole the ball from Kristina.

"Opps!" Kristina shrugged and walked off the field.

"Get your butt back on this field you Ding-Dong!" Hobo yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had to go get some water." Kristina softly apologized.

At that moment Vicky scored a goal. Erik and the rest of the team cheered chaotically.

"Darn-it!" Kristina yelled. She raced back onto the field and immediately tired to score a goal, but epically failed.

"The game's over, smart one," Rhia joked. "Apparently you were too busy flirtin' with your boyfriend, and they scored on us."

"Whatever," Kristina shrugged, "he's not my boyfriend." Kristina walked off the field along with everyone else.

"So, good game." Erik said to Rhia.

"Yeah, for you." She replied.

"Hey, it's alright I think you actually played really good out there definitely that score you made. "Erik complimented her.

"SO everybody take a seat on the bleachers and we will start to assign groups if you don't have one already. Please split up into your groups for the competition." Mr. Anthony said. Olivia, Amber, Vicky, Kristina, Rhia, and I stood together.

Finally he got around to us, we told him our team name Jalapeno Hotties and that we were competing in swimming, soccer, dance/sing, ballet, fashion show, and taekwondo. He dismissed us to leave and to go to free time.

"So what should we do for free time?" Vicky asked.

"OH, we could start practicing!" Kristina mentioned.

"No," I disagreed, "We should just relax in the pool, I mean it's our first day!" I said and headed to the cabin to change into my swim suit. We all got to the cabin and guess who's there already in there swim suits? Ashley, Kelsey, and Francesca. Ugh they are like sooo annoying. And I could tell just by looking at Kelsey's swim suit that is was such a fake La Perla.

"So anna didn't you say that you bought us all designer swim suits?" Rhia eagerly adsked.

"Yes I actually did, and they aren't cheap rip offs like some peoples!" I aid loud enough for Kelsey to hear me. She blushed and tugged at her strap.

I opened my bottom drawer and pulled out six new swim suits, already to go!

"Whoa!" Kristina said as she looked down at her blue two pieces.

"No, that's amber's she has blue eyes so it fits." I threw it to Amber. I handed out the rest of the swim suits. At first I thought of blue for Amber, because of her eyes, Rhia and Vicky, cause they are brunettes (But different shades of blue) and green for Olivia, but I couldn't figure out what color for Kristina. So I handed her a dark blue, a black, and a purple. Finally everyone came out and modeled for me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!" I smiled. Good job for me!

We finally made it to the pool and when we did Ashley, Kelsey, and Francesca were already out there flirting with basically everyone in the pool. We all jumped in together and splashed around.

"so, Olivia tell us about what Graham said?" I asked her. We all formed a little circle.

"Well, he said-'' she started then Rhia interrupted.

"Hey, Lance, can you grab me that cookie over there?" she yelled to Lance. "I'm starving! Anyone else?''

Gosh, that girl is either always hungry or every time some juicy gossip comes up she has to interrupt!

"Well, Graham told me not to think of him and Ashley going out cause that would never he broke my heart and he asid that he was nev3er going to fall in love again, cause his heart has benn hurt too many times." Olivia said glumly.

"OH, that reminds me of that song, Ummm, Give your heart a break!" Rhia said happily as Lance handed her a cookie. Lance stood there for a second staring at us, at me, then he left, was I supposed to say something?

"Oh, he was staring!" Rhia nudged me and finished off her cookie.

"But can't you'll still be friends though?'' Vicky asked.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Olivia grumbled.

Then Kelsey and her crew came up.

"Hey look! It's the three uglies!" Kristina pointed at Ashley, Kelsey, and Francesca who were heading our way.

"So, I heard you guys are competing in soccer, way too boyish!" she smirked.

"I also heard you didn't wear underwear, way to lame!" Vicky fired back.

"More like way too disgusting!" Amber coughed.

"I also heard that Graham rejected Olivia." Ashley said smartly.

"First of all I never asked him and second he said no to you too." Olivia retorted.

"Oh, and I also heard that you wear cheap rip off versions of La Perla!" I added making them notice my fashion expertise!

"Oh, yeah well, I also heard that you got beaten by your own friends in a soccer game, see we don't do that to each other, we're good enough friends." Francesca explained

"That was so lame for a comeback, well at least we aren't sluts and go off with somebody else's boy." Amber took charge of the conversation. Rhia coughed as Parker and Erik approached.

"Hey gurls." Erik smiled.

"Hey Erik." Kelsey smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. Rhia kicked her under the water, and hit her leg at the exact point and Kelsey gasped and fell down under the water. Rhia smiled.

"Nice." I whispered to her.

"Ugh, that totally ruined my makeup." Kelsey wiped at her smudged eye shadow.

"Maybe you should be smart and not wear makeup in a pool." Vicky pointed out. I saw Erik smile as he saw her messed up hair and messed up make-up.

"So who's heard of the party tonight?" Parker asked, even though he was mainly asking Amber.

"OH party; that means food, and a time to see Kelsey in her green sweatpants!" Rhia whispered to me. I smiled she always had food on her mind. But yeah, party that sounded good, maybe I could see Lance, but I still wasn't sure if liked him, I mean he was kind of immature.

"so who's going?" Erik asked as he stared at rhia.

"Well, we might have plans." Amber said.

""What?! Of course we don't, we'll be there." she contradicted.

"Ahem, we might have plans." Amber said, again. Amber leaped out of the pool and pulled Kristina out with her. She whispered something important to her, and Kristina let out a huge OHHHH! Kristina blushed as Hobo came up to her.

"So are you going to the party tonight?'' Anna queried as Lance walked up.

"Uh, yeah. Of course where else am I supposed to go?" Lance said and jumped in the pool.

"Like he could care less." I muttered under my breath.

"Girls get changed and come to the clearing in fifteen minutes!" Ms. Nancy said.

"So, look at my awesome skirt I got." Ashley said and held up a sparkly mini mini skirt.

"Oh, well I'm going to wear my-OMG! Some freakin' cone stole all my clothes!" Kelsey screamed.

"You can wear some of mine." Francesca suggested.

"Well how am I supposed to fit into your three sizes huge baggy pants anyways?"

She retorted.

"Only two sizes." She sulked away to the bathroom to change.

"And I would wear your's but they are wayyy too small." Kelsey said as she watched Ashley wiggle into her wayyyy too tight mini- skirt.

"The tighter the better!" she smiled as she got the skirt over her hips.

"Slut alert!" Amber whispered and took her clothes to change.

"Girls, hurry up, don't just stand there!" Ms. Nancy yelled as she stuck her back in the cabin. We all started to move and change. I finished dressing into this really cute outfit and waited for Vicky and Rhia to come out. They finally did and we started to head out the door.

"Wait!" Amber called. "We have to make a late dramatic entrance so everybody can see us." I plopped back onto my bed and watched as Kelsey groaned and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't so bad, the shirt was a bit tight but the pants were really loose. Oh, well she didn't look half as good as we did in our Sara Belle outfits, we rocked them. "Can we please go." Rhia asked as she smelt the food coming into the room.

"Oh, chicken wings." Vicky sniffed the air.

"Ohkay let's go." Amber got off the bed.

"Finally!" Olivia screamed anmd bounded towards the doorway.


	10. Chapter 8

Amber

Chapter Eight

So of course no one knows about how to make an awesome dramatic late enterance.

Seriously they want atention from their crushes this is a way to get it. And i wanted attention from Parker. I mean he is so cute, but he's really quiet right now.

We all waked under the archway and head to a table.

"Act casual, dont look at the counselers." I hissed at Kristina as she giultily smiled at Ms. Nancy.

"But-"

"Butt's are for sitting!" Rhia chimed in.

We all sat down. I blushed as a table of boys whistled at us. I saw Rhia check out the food table and Erik, typical. Surtprisingly Anna didn't even glance once at Lance. Weird?

"So you have until eleven then you have to go to bed. Kay?" Mr. Anthiny said.

"Whoo!" Francesca said as she was ah-biously trying to draw attention to herslef.

Everyone got up and either headed for the food or the dance floor. This included Kristina vicky and Olivia. Olivia for the dance floor and vicky and Kritina to the food.

"So, i was expecting you to jump at the food why didn't you.?" Anna askeds Rhia.

"Don;'t want to sound to desperste ans sarving do i?" she asked.

"So, Amber i';ve seen you staring at that Parker dude, got somehting goin on?" Anna asked me.

"Well, just a small crush, what about you?" I asked Anna.

"No one." i replied simply.

"What about Lance, your cute blondie?" Rhia cooed.

"NO, he's to immature for m,e." Anna said and glanced over at him. Iiwatched as he bumped into someone and his drink spilled. He then stupidly wamlked into the water he spilled and fell into the pool.

"Talk about stupid."i laughed.

"so, basicly i like Erik, Olivia likes Graham, you like Parker, Anna likes no one and neither does Vicky, and uh Kristina likes Hobo, maybe." Rhia summed up.

"Yeah, well let's go eat." Anna said. We all walked over to join Vicky and Kristina. I had some fruit and a doughnut, but man Rhia's plate was piled high.

"Whad ya say about the not wanting it to look like yoiu were starving?" I joked.

"Well that changed once i saw all this." She gestured at her plate.

"Cheers!" Olivia said as she came ovcer.

We clinked glance and drank.

"WHOA! this is apple juice!" Rhia said. "We're gonna have a party tonight!"

"Does she get like drunk off of that or something?" Kristina asked.

"I guess so." i replied and watched as she approached Erik.

"Oh gosh you know what i feel like this is?" Anna said.

"What?'' we all leaned in closer.

"Like we are forming a CLIQUE!" she squeled.

"We should!" OLiva replied.

"Yes and we will right now right here!" Vicky demanded

"Rhia!" Kristina called and summoned Rgia as she tore herself away from Erik.

"What?" she asked and ate some more food.

"We are forming a clique and we kinda want you to be in it." Olivia stated.

"Oh i feel so accepted."  
"So the only people allowed in is me, Amber, Rhia, Anna, Vucky, Kristina, and Olivia. Agree?" I asked

"Agreed." they replied.

"We cant break our friendship over anything, including boys."

"And we have to have a good time, YOLO!" Olivia said.

"YUm Yum!" Rhia grabbed another piece of cake.

We a;ll shook pinkies.

"Gossip time!" Rhia cried. "Ohkay, so i heard from Erik that some blue eyed beauty. Ahem, for all you slow bunnies, that's Parker. Well Parker has the hots for another blondie! Amber!"

"What? Parker liukes me?! i asked in disbelief.

"So much for a fast realationship!" Vicky said.

"Oh come on let's dance!" Olivia grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. I glanced around for Parker. He was there with Erik and Simon.

I skooted closer tp their little group. As i did so did Ashley.

"Hey, Parker. " I said.

"Hey umm..."

"Amber." I said realising for the first time that i had never actually met him before.

"UH, Yeah Amber." he smiled at me.

"So, where did you come from, like what school?" he asked me trying to make conversation.

"Well i went to White Station Middle, eight grade."

"Oh." he said and pulled me away from the dance floor.

"Oh like this whole setup,. it's really nice and a good break." i said.

"Yeah, no work, and pretty girls." he gazed at me.

"Yeah." i agreed and looked inrto his perfect blue eyes.

"So, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" i said shocked, i just met this dude, and did this hotie just ask me out?

"oh, sorry, i guess i'm just taking it too fast. Forget it. I dont want to rush you." he blushed, he looked so cute when he blushed too.

"No, it's fine, and yes i will." i finalled it.

"Come take a walk with me." he said and linked uhis arm through mine.

When we came back to the party it was about nine o clock.

Me and Parker had atlked about our previous life in Memphis and all that good stuff. We sat on a bench and cudled. Then we came back cause we heard something, like a booming maybe?

"Amber! Come, quickly!" Rhia ran up top me all franticly.

"What?" I asked all worridly.

"They have such good applejuice, you should try some." she giggled and handed me a cup. "Hey, Erik!" she lept up and hugged him.

"Confused much?" Anna said as she watched.

"Yeah,are they like-" I askjed, kinda not wanting them to because i wanted me and Parker to get the attention not her and Erik.

"No, they aren't." Anna confirmed.

"Whoa!" Parker exclaimed as i started to drink the applen juice. "That's wine."

"How do you know?" Rhia asked and finished off another cup.

"I just do." he repllied and stopped Rhia as she started to fill up another cup.

"ZThat explains everything." Anna said and walked off to find Olivvia and Vicky i hurried away with her.

"Where's Parker?" she asked. oh, yeah.

"Oh, i kind of left him with Erik and Rhia." i stated and hurrided to catch up with Anna.

"You trust a drunk girl with your boyfriend?" she questioned.

"How did you-" I started to query.

"It was obvious, he had his arm around you." she pointed out.

"Oh, she wont do anything bad." I said hoping she wouldn't.

"Olivia, Vicky!" Anna called and they came off ofo the dance floor laufhing.

"What?' Olivia asked.

"Come spend the last hour with us, it will be fun." Vicky looked at her watch. I glanced at Anna.

"Sure. YOLO!" Anna said enthuisticly. I got on the dance floor, maybe Parker would notice my completly awseome dancing skills.

OMG! I was steaming mad at Rhia, the party was over and all the girls were trying to go to sleep. But I just couldn't sleep I mean why would someone do that to there BFF. I mean I thought we were in a clique togehter. Maybe we should kick her out so she could go rot with Ashley and Kelsey.


	11. Chapter 9

Kristina

Chapter Nine

WOW! What a night! I am officially not liking Hobo anymore. He's such an obnoxious nimcompoop! And the best drama thang that happened was that Rhia got drunk and Amber and Parker got together. But obivously no one told Rhia so she went off with Parker after Lance told her that Erik didnt like her. And her and Parker kissed and Amber found out and Parker didnt even say a word. He seemed happy that he kissed Rhia back and that he was still going oout with Amber. Noe amber's really mad and cant wait to yell at Rhia in the morning when she wakes up. That is if Rhia wakes up because after she danced with Parker she passed out and Erik carried her off to bed. Aww, so sweet biut he;s mad too and no one but me knows that Rhia only kissed parker to get Erik jealous cause hse believed Lance and thought thta Erik really didnt like her. Too much drama.

I woke up to a soft banging on the door. I looked around everyone was asleep but Anna and Vicky.I slowly got up and tiptoed to their bed. hye made room for me and started to whisper.

"Come to the bathroom with me so we wont wake everyone else up" Anna suggested.

"What was the banging?" I asjed

"Oh the boys."  
"Do we have to do anyhtring today?"

"No, it's Sunday." Vicky informed me.

"Last night was so crazy." Anna smiled. we watdched as Olivia woke up and jioned us after we decided not to move an dstay on the bed/

"So good morning." She said and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, so much dancing last night!" Olivia smiled at the thought of it.

"Yes, and oh the drama!" Anna sighed.

"I danced with Graham on one of the slow songs it was nice." Olivia said soundong kinda sleepy.

"Yeah, well you should've seen Rhia dancing with Parker." Anna said smiling.  
"A sight to see!" I said and cringed at the thought of that, poor Erik.  
"Wait I thought she was with Erik." Vicky asked confused.  
"NO, well yes, she's no she likes Erik but idk, she was with Parker the whole night." Anna said.  
"OHkay, here is the real explanation." I said as I was about to tell them the whole Lance issue, but then Amber woke up and we all hushed.  
"Where's Rhia?!" she asked angrily.  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed!" Olivia commented.  
"Haha very funny, you would be mad if I made out with Graham infront of you." She fired back at Olivia.  
"Yeah I would but why would I do that, wait who did that?" she asked.  
"Well when you were dancing with Graham and, wait why were you dancing with Graham?" I asked.  
"Well he said that evcen if he wasn't goin g out wiith anyone it didn't mean he couldn't have fun." She said.  
"True and where was Vicky when all this happened?" Anna asked vucky.  
"Well, I kinda found someone." She blushed.  
"WHio?" we all asked, wow Vicky likes someone  
"Alex." She whispered.  
"OH that guy u were hanging out with?" I aked.  
"Yeah."

"Still what happened with youy, Amber?" Olivia asked amber.  
"Well, me and Parker got together!" Amber exclaimed.  
"Seriously, that was fast!" Anna said  
"I know right."  
"so what's so bad."  
:Well, Rhia got drunk on the counselor's wine thinking it was it was apple juice, and she made out with Parker, and HE kissed her back! In front of ME!" Amber yelled.

"SHHHH!" we all whispered an dquieted her down.

"Well it's not her fault, she just thought it was apple juice." Olivia stood up for rHIA.

"Yeah well i'm mad at parker too, he asked me out then danced with her and filled up her cup every time." Amber pointed out.

"Shhh,, everyone's awake. Tallk about how good our night was please." Anna [pointed out as Kelsey, Ashley, and Franscesca made their way to us.

"So Kristina, we heard that you totally faked out Hobo infront of his friends, whadya do?" they asked.

"No i just beat him in a soccer skirmish, no biggie." I said. Actually it was. It was a very hard game and faked me out a couple of times too, but i still won.

"Really, how'd you win against him?" Francesca asked.  
"Easy just add a couple of twists and turns and a scissor kick and you got that ploopy stumoed." I said and smiled as I called him stupid.  
" Well, let's all get dressed and head out for breakfast." Ms. Nancy said from the door.

WE all headed out and I took on last glance at Rhia' sleeping body, at least she didn't have to deal with the fury of amber but Parker definitely did. When we made it to the clearing the boys were already there, but luckily no one had taken our table. There was one lone boy at our table right as we walked over there. When he saw us heading towards him he picked up his tray and left. Poor him. Oh well we claimed this table.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" Anna asked.  
"Well we could practice and plan for the competitions/." I suggested, I really needed to teach some of them how to swim fast and play soccer unless Rhia was taking over soccer for me.  
"Yeah so we are entering swimming, soccer, ballet, taekwondo, fashion show, and dance/sing right?" Olivia recapped for us.  
"Yes, and we need to get to work right away, definitely with our costumeds!" Anna said and oulle dout her ipad to make notes.  
"Well, we need swimsuits that are good for diving and swimming fast, no skimpy loose ones." I suggested.  
"We need soccer outfits." I also suggested in place of Rhia.  
"And Ballewt suits, then the best, awesome outfits for the fashion show." Anna scribbled something down on the pad.  
"And taekwondo outfits. Perferably white." Vicky added.

"Then something sparkly and tight for the sing and dance." Olivia said. "Colorful."

"WEll lets eat this and go back to wake up Rhiua and start to practice, kay?" A,ber took charge agian as she popped a muffin in her mouth and left.

We slipped back into our dorm without the teachers seeing us and I got out a laptop.  
"Ohkay, someone wake up Rhia." Anna said. I watched as everyone turned and looked at me.  
"What?" I said innocently, of course Anna was searching the internet, Amber obviously wouldn't Vicky was washing her hands and Olivia was trying to get comfortable on the bed. I padded across the floor and poked her belly, dang she had a hard stomach. I shook her . Finally she fluttered her eyes open.

"ERIK?" she mumbled.  
"No you nimcompoop, Kristina." I replied.  
"oh." She turned back over.  
"No wake up we have to practice." I yelled. Then amber came over an turned the music on on full blast.  
"Wake up SF!" Amber yelled.  
"Are you a piñata?" Rhia asked groggily.  
"NO?" I replied slowly. Trick question?  
"Then why are you hanging over me?" she said and got out of bed. Well, no of us had a comeback for that. At least she was up.  
"So, for swimming I was thinking of going out to the pool and doing some stuff." I said.  
"No, we cant let everyone else know what we are doing or they will so want to copy us." Olivia pointed out.  
"Point!" Vicky held up her finger.  
"EW, they definitely can't copy us." Amber said as she frowned down at Rhia's unmade bed.  
"WE should go swimming at night so no one knows!" Rhia smiled as she drowned down a cup of apple juice. Then she slipped into her regular clothes and did her hair.  
"Is that actually apple juice?" Olivia joked.  
"Yes, why do you ask?" she said looking confused.  
"Well last night…." Vicky said.


	12. Chapter 10

Rhia

Chapter Ten

So I get up with a friendly Kristina and an angry Amber, I honestly had no idea why she was angry didn't we just pledge to that stupid clique tghang the other night?  
"So you know how Amber likjes Parker?" Vicky asked.  
"No no one ever told me that!" I whined and started to do sit ups.  
"OH well she did and then thye got together and you drank what you thought was apple juice and you got srunk." Olivia added.  
"Who me?" I said and looked at the empty apple juice glass I had just drubk.  
"yeah and you kissed Parker. And danced with him an got Erik really mad." Anna said.  
"Whoa, tell me this is a joke." I laughed.  
"no." Amber retorted, withoiut laughing.  
"Well, were is Lance?" I said I had to talk to him about what he said to me. Why would /erik get mad if didn't even like me anyways.  
"SF! Now you go off with Lance." Amber stomped on the floor and todssed down a pillow.  
"First of all what is an SF? And what is an EW? And no Lance told me something and I have to find out if it's true. I defended myself so much for the we COULDN'T BREAH OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER ANYTHING INCLUDING BOYS."I said.  
"SF means Slut Friend. And EW means Enternal Wannabe." Amber explained.  
"Just go off with Lance no one cares, at least he's free, unlike Parker who was totaslly OL." Amber yelled at me.  
"NO aAbmer, I didn't know you never told me and let me explain this." I tried to say.  
"No, everything you say makes it worse and worse." Amber said. Ohkay if she was tired of me I wold just go, and that;s exactlky what I did I walked outta there, and left the room with a slam. As sson as I stepped outside into the cool air I walked iummediatly to the soccer field, time to blow off some steam.

I tried another one and just barely made it. I heard laughing and whippe daround. My heart stopped as soon as I saw Erik and his friends joking around. He glanced around and met my eyes, but he quickly tore away and concentrated on the sidewalk. His friends nudged him and laughed.  
Gosh, why didn't anyone stop me froom drinking it? And I really needed to fioond Lance. I scored one last time and shook my hair out. I started to walk towards the clearing, as I passed ther girls dowms I heard music and some laughs. Was I kicked out of the clique? I don't know who I'd hang out with? Definitely not Klesey and her gang. All the rest already formed groupd, yes they would be willing to take me as a friend but it would totally not help me seem kewl hangin with all those LBR's as Amber called them. I approached the clearing and paused, took a deep breath, and walked under the archway. I strutted up to Lance's table.  
"lance, come here ZI need to talk to you." I said and pulled him away to a corner.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Is it true that Erik doesn't like me?" I queried.  
"NO, that was a lie, Kelsey told me to say that." Lance smirked.  
"What!?" I exclaimed an almost fainted.

"yeah, oh I guess I forgot to tell you that part." He replied.  
"yes, you definitely did, and you know how much trouble this has gotten me into?" I shouted and stormed out of the clearing.  
So I had fallen into the trap that Kelsey had planned, gosh that girl was smart. She wanted me to leave Erik so she could get him, and she got Ashley something too. Amber was mad at Parker so Ashley could totally get him. Now I felt really bad. I started to head back to the soccer field but Erik was have a skirmish with Parker, didn't want to go there.  
So I headed to my other spot I had totally claimed when i was sad, the pavilion. I went over there and out my head in my hand. Soon two girls that were jogging around the field came up. They giggled and one pointed at me.  
"Did you make out with Parker last night?" one giggled.  
"Yes, sadly." I replied.  
"OMG! You are so lucky, and we are the first ones to hear this from you." The blond said.  
"Do you know how many rumors are going around and how many people want to talk to you?" the other asked. "Well like all the girls on cabin tow want to know besides four people, Carrie, Lucy, and Rebecca, and Derbie."  
"Are you 411?" I said.  
"Uh, no?" she cocked her head to the side confused.  
" Cause that was t6oo much information,." I smirked as she blushed.  
"Wow, that was good, I need to use that." The blonde giggled and wrte my comeback down.  
"Are you a copy machine?" I sadi to the blonde, noo one can steal my stuff.  
"NO?"  
"Then why are you copying my work?" I said and they both walked away embarrassed.  
Gosh did I have any peace here? I looked down at my phone, no texts from anyone, but a link to youtube from Ashley. I clicked on it and a video cam eup with me and Parker. Gosh, she's sinister. I watched in horror as I moved in closer to him as we danced, he filled up another cup and gave it to me. ERrik and Amber knocked it out of my hand. I pushed them away and kissed Erik. The scrfeen went blank as I gota text from Kristina.  
Im comin where u ?  
Pavilion were me and E met  
Kay c u in 5  
I put my ohone in my packet and wiped away my tears.  
"You alright?" Parker said and I jumped.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just allergies." I lied.  
"oh, ,too sad." He said and moved in one me. He pushed a piece of hair behind my ears.  
"No, Parker…" I tried to say but he was to fast.  
I heard Kristina scramble behind the pavilion to easdrop but Parker didn't.  
"Parker. WE cant do this anymore." I sadi and tried to poush away.  
"Yes, we can. Me and Amber broke up and you are single." He said.  
"Wjat about Erik?" I asked.  
"He is with Kelsey." Parker smiled. I sank back into Parker's arm and wanted to cry. NO, not Kelsey and Erik.  
Parker moved in for another kiss, and I tried to pull away. Where was Kristina when you needed her?


	13. Chapter 11

Kristina

Chapter Eleven

So when Rhia stormed out I kinda felt relieved. I was tired of all the bickering and frays her and amber were getting into, I mean we were in a clique together, we are supposed to like tight. Ah-bviously not. Well I mean I can't tell why amber's not mad. Rhia did like totally betray her, but still could we just forget about this and actually practice for the contest, cause we needed to. I laid back against my bed and listened to everyone debating whether to kick Rhia out or not. Olivia and Anna were on rhia's side and amber and Vicky weren't and said if we keeped her she wouls steal everyone's bf.  
"So Kristina, break the tie." Amber said.  
"Well I don't want her to steal Graham, so I guess… Well.." I debated.  
I approached the pavilion to see Parker trying to hit on Rhia, ewww. Exteremkly groos! I slid by the side of the stone structure. Rhia waved behind her back, but Parker didn't notice. I almost gagged as he tried to kisss her. Rhia tried to stop him.  
"No, amber wouldn't want you to do this." She mumbled and slid to the left.  
"Hey, lovebirds! Stop Parker, you know it's wrong." I lept up. I saw rhia's shoulders fall down with relief. Parker backed off of her and stared down at me.  
"Just get back with amber kay?" Rhia pleaded.  
"No. I like you know." Parker said to her, it would have been so romantic, but not with Parker and Rhia.  
"Parker, you fell in love with a different Rhia. You like the one that was drunk. Not me." She pointed out.  
"Why did you keep letting me drink the stuff when you knew what it was?" she asked him.  
"You were fun like that, anyways Erik didn't like you anymore." He replied.  
"What, Erik doesn't like you?' I asked confused.  
"HE definitely doesn't know, but actually Kelsey went and told Lance to tell everyone that Erik was over with me and that's why I was just FRIENDS with Parker, but then I got drunk and forgot and no one told me Amber was with him." She said and sniffed back a tear.  
"Oh so we were just friends?!" Parker stepped back from Rhia.  
"Kristina, I have to tell you something." Rhia said to me.  
"Yeah?" I asked, snap I still had to tell her she was kicked out of the clique. I was thinking about changing my mind, I mean I saw her trying to deny Parker.  
"Me and Parker, we uh," she tried to say.

"We've been friends a long time and so it was perfectly normal for us to kiss." He confessed.  
"yeah, we went out before." She didn't look at me.  
"then why didn't you tell Amber he was OL?" I asked confused.  
"I thought it would break our friendship and Ibe kicked out of the Clique.  
"Uh, that's kinda what I came here to say, you are kicked out." I said. "I'm so sorry, I can't hang with you anymore." I started to walk away, then turned. "Parker, if you want Amber back you would probablywant to stay away from rhia." i advised him.

Then I turned away and walked. I glanced behind one more time to see Rhia softly crying and Parker trying to comfort her. I hid behing a tree to here there conversation.

"No, Parker i cant see you anymore." rhia turned away from him.

"But it doesn;t matter, just find new friends." he argued.

"No, i cant it';s not the same. Just go away, you always ruin everything!" she swiped a tear off her cheek and Parker stormed off.

Well I guess Amber was free to get Parker now. I slowly made my way back to the dorms and tried to ignore Rhia's sniffling behind me. I opened the door and walked in.  
"So, how'd it go?" Amber asked me.  
"Well, I walked up to the pavilion and Parker and she were kissing!" I smirked as Amber face got really red.  
"That SBH" she growled.  
"What?" Vicky asked.  
"You don't want to know what that means." Anna whisper murmured.  
"And then Rhia saw that I was there and put up a whole act and tried to push him away." I said as I totally switched the truth. I mean I felt bad for Rhia but I didn't want to get on Amber's bad side and get kicked out. The only thing harder than getting in is staying in.  
"Ugh ad she tries to trick you too. So low down." Anna tisked.  
"But the worst thing was was that they confessed that they were bf and gf for a whole year and they keoot it secret and pretended not to know each other. They even told me that they made out all the time" I lied.  
"You've gotz to be kiddin me, right?" Amber asked hopefully.  
"NO." I replied.  
"Well, let's just go around the rest of the day like she was never our friend and swim at night to get better for the contest, kay?" Anna sadi and we all split up. Amber and Ollivia satyed back to plan for their song and dance and me and Olivia headed to the pool. Vicky staye din to read.  
"You're such a good actress I almost believed you for a while." Olivia sadi to me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked astonished.  
"I followed you to the pavilion, I heard everything that happened between Parker and Rhia." Olivia said.  
"Phew, well what should we do. I lied cause I didn't want to be kicked out." I confessed.  
"We should tell the truth cause then maybe Rhia would be back in the clique with us." Olivia replied.  
"Ohkay I guess so, let's wait until dinner. Didn't we agree to eat at table Six?" I asked her.  
"Yeps." Olivia said and we jumped in the pool together.  
Finally it was dinner. I couldn't wait. After dinner we could go swimming when everyone fell to sleep. I got my food and Amber waved me over to Table Six.  
"So, we have two things to discuss." Amber explained.  
"Hey, Anna!" some random gfirl came over to sit by us.  
"PC!" Amber waved her off. "Private Conversation."  
"Sorry." She lowered her head and walked off.  
"So, me and Anna have agreed that evcery Clique needs a name and an Alpha." Amber told us.  
"Wasn't our name Jalepeneo Hotties?" Olivia queried as she put an ice poack on her sun burnt shoulder. Gosh I warned her to put on sunscreen!  
"Yes, it was, and is." Anna wrote that downb on her ipad.  
"And the Alpha is…" Vicky asked.  
"We can vote." I suggested. "Just pout a tally beside the name you think should be Alpha." I grabbed Anna's ipad and typed our names down, then I marked Vicky, she was really responsible.  
By the time we had passed it around I read it out. Vicky had one. Anna had one. And Amber had three. Well I guess Amber was our Alpha.  
"Thank you." She smiled and did a little twirl. "The next thing to discuss is Rhia."  
"What about?" Olivia exchanged a glance with me.  
"Did you see her today?" Amber asked us.  
"yeah, I saw her at the pool with some LBR." Anna said.  
"I saw her walking with Parker." Vicky smiled.  
"Hey, me and Olivia have something to say." I piped up. I couldn't do that to someone ad just kick the out casuse I dodnt want to be kicked out.  
"Yeah, Kristina lied cause she didn't want to be kicked out like Rhia." Olivia said for me.  
"WHAT? What parts did you lie about?" Amber asked.  
"Well, AOLivia was following me the whole time so when we go tthere Parker was kissaing Rhia, buit Rhia was ty=rying to stop him and she said it was s=wroing cause he was with you. And then they got in this argument and they did go out before but then they were just friends, and so yeah. I mean they aren't friends now and they are both single but when Parker did try to kiss her she pushed him away, it's not like she wanted to or anything." I explained and leet out a sigh of relief.  
`"OMG! And when she got derunk Parker wanted her to she never did. An d, omg! Why didn't you tell me that before? I feel so bad! But that still doesn't explain why she gave upo on erik so easily?" Amber apologized.

"So, are we letting her back in?" Olivia asked hopefully.  
"No, we still have to hold it against her that she made-out with Parker, it was so wrong!" Amber huffed. And she glanced over at Parker's table where he was eating with Erik.  
"Gosh, how can guys do that I mean Parker just kissed Erik's girl and then they go and talk to each other?" Anna said.  
"Well, didn't we already go over the part that Kelsey tricked Lance into telling Rhia that Erik was over her?" I said.  
"WHAT?!" Amber practically flung her spaghetti at me. "No, you definitely did not tell me that!"  
"Oh, whoops!" I snickered.  
"Gosh you should be kicked out just for that." Vicky laughed and threw a piece of bread at me.  
"So, are we letting her back in or what?" Anna demanded to know.  
"Well, I mean she still did something wrong, so no." Amber figured.  
"But-'' I started.  
"Butts are for sitting." Olivia laughed.  
"Well, unless she redeems herself." Amber bit into her bread and pulled off a chunk.  
"So, when should we meet tonight at the pool?" I whispered.  
"Uh, how about at ten, don't we have to be in bed by nine on a Sunday?" Vicky said.  
"Okay, just make sure everyone is asleep, kay?" Amber said in a hushed tone.  
"Hey, look!" Olivia pointed to the entrance like she had just spotted Justin Beiber or something.  
There in the doorway was Rhia standing there with her plate of food with no place to sit. Then she slowly started to make her way to our table. Oh, no.  
"Scuse me, Jalapeno Hotties only, read the sign." Amber said politely and pointed at the sign she made from glitter.  
"Ha, I didn't notice it was opposite day!" she turned on her heel and stormed off and out of the clearing.  
"well, some one's angry." Amber joked trying to lighten the mood.  
"Kristina!" someone whispered. "It's time!"  
I leaped out of bed and slowly followed their shadow out of the door. Amber and Anna were waiting for me. Olivia soon walked out quietly to join us.  
"Where are you?" she asked. We waved our hands and she approached us wearing a very colorful swimsuits.  
"Girl! I can see you a mile away inn that thing!" Amber laughed at Olivia. I looked down at the swimsuits Anna had supplied the rest of us with, black ones, to blend in, with some dark blue on the back for when we were in the water. We all linked arms and started to walk towards the pool. Olivia tripped over a stick and let out a stifled scream.  
"SHHHHH!" we all said. We continued on till we got to the pool. I could faintly see the outline of three other people.  
"Who's there?'' Amber called.  
"Us." They replied.  
"Kelsey, Ashley, and Francesca." I told everyone, their voices were recognizable. We slowly walked towards the pool.  
"Get, out we called it for tonight." I growled.  
"Ohhh, feisty!" Ashley snickered.  
"No, we came first." Francesca said.  
"Point!" Olivia held up her finger.  
"True, but let's have a competition. First one to score in a scrimmage wins." Kelsey said and slid out of the pool. From under her robe she pulled out a not-so-shiny soccer ball. I and her shook hands and we all started to walk to the soccer field. I heard a twig snap and I turned around, no one was there.  
"Kay, so Amber and Olivia guard the goal and me, Vicky, and Anna will try to score." I said and sent them out. Kelsey whispered start and the silent game of soccer in swimsuits began.

We all raced at the ball and Kelsey growled and pushed me over! WHAT! That was a foul!  
Then they raced at the gaol, but luckily Ambeer and anna saved it from going in. Vicky and Olivia went off to guard Francesca, Amber na dAnna were trying to guard Ashley. So left me all by myself with Kelsey who had the ball, wehad this epic showdown, but hen she did a little twist thang, just like Rhia' snad headed to the unprotected goal.  
"WHERE IS MY DEFENSE?" I yelled angrily.  
She advanced with the bal and I raced behind her. Then she shoot it. It went sailing in this perfect arch.  
WHAM! Out of nowhere comes somebody and they catch the ball right before it makes it in!We alkl race over to the person. She holds up the Ballad n whisperees, saved you  
"RHIA?" Amber asked astonished.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let the legendary 'hotties' lose their Alpha status to some cheap BS?" Rhisa got up and tossed the ball to the very astonished Kelsey.

"OMG! Thank you!" Anna gushed.

"SHH!" Amber held up her hand. "Come to the pool with us, we need to talk." WE all trotted to the pool and Rhia and Amber wen toff for a PC in the corner while we relaxed on the other side.

"So, what tricks and stuff arfe we going to do for the competition?" Olivia asked me.

"Oh, yeah, well…..I was thinking about 90 degree twist and on the down beat fold into cannonball position and release and make a parallel contact point with the water. Then, we can try all of us doing the torpedo dive in 2 second intervals., maybe add a few technical dance moves inj the water and do a victory lap after that" I said.

"Dance moves?'' Anna asked.

"Yeah, why nit, spice things up a bit." I smiled and shpoweds them all how to a simple double flip and nice splashless dive.

Then rhia nd Amber came towards us.

"I am now letting Rhia back in." Amber smiled.

"So, why?" Ana asked.

"Well like Kristina nd OOiva said, she never tried to kiss Parker back today, he triede to kiss her, and the only reason she was walking with him today was because she was discussing how to get me back." Amber smiled.

"Awwww, how sweet." Vicky cooed.

"So, update me on the latest." Rhia smiled happily and sat on the edge of the pool.

"Well, nothing really, just Vicky has a crush on Alex peppers!" Olivia said and Vicky playfully punched her.

"DO NOT!" Vicky shouted whispered.

"You have a crush on a cucumber?" Rhia asked.

"NO! She has a crush on Alex Peppers." Anna replied.

"Oh, at least he'll be yummy!" Rhia replied and giggled.

"Slow, child!" I whipered as Rhia still didn't get that his last name was peppers, he wasn't a food.

"So, I was going over the dives and I think we are going to do this…'' I sarted. I soon had them all doing dives off the thang. Right as Rhia was going to go we heard a door slam. We all got quiet and tiptoed back to our cabins. Well at least thye knew how to start off the conmpetition. Now all I needed to do is get them fit so race other peole.


	14. Chapter 12

Vicky

Chapter Twelve

Ahh, what a relaxing sleep!

"Come on!" Amber urged me out of bed.

"Don't want to miss breakfast do you?" Rhia joked around. It felt complete having her back!

"And don't want to miss seeing anyone special!" Olivia said.

"UGH! I DO NOT like Alex." I tossed my covers back.

"Vickytoria likes a cucumber!" Rhia said in a sing-song voice from the showers.

"Do not!" I cried as I went through my drawer looking for something decent to wear.

"Oh, no. Vicky, I have laid out your clothes for you." Anna said.

"Huh, why?'' I asked. Did she not think I could organize my clothes by myself?

"Well, cause Anna's kinda an expert at it? Unlike some people." Olivia said as she coughed at Kristina.

"Whoa There! I can-'' Rhia started.

"Not you!" Olivia shouted back.

"Here!" Anna tossed me some clothes.

I sighed and entered the bathroom to change.

Olivia came out with her colorful clothes; it totally matched her cheerful personality.

Rhia had some skinny jeans and a tight Union Jack shirt, pretty self-explanatory.

Amber had on all blue, because she loved that color.

I had this but the only thing I could think of of why it matched me was the springy green earthy tones.

Kristina was wearing this.

Anna was wearing a gray dress thang with black leggings. Cute! I totally understood why Anna was planning our outfits.

"So are we ready?" Amber checked us all.

"Ummm!" Rhia tried to say as she put on some lip gloss and slipped on her boots.

"Now?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. Wait rate me." Rhia twirled around for us.

"Eight." Amber said.

"Me!" Anna twirled.

"Eight point Five." Amber smiled and motioned for me to go. I twirled around.

"Eight." Amber looked at Kristina, and she shyly twirled.

"Seven point nine put your hair up." Amber told Kristina. Olivia stepped forward and twirled.

"Eight point four." Amber then stepped forward herself.

"Eight point nine." Rhia smiled, ah-obviously knowing the Alpha rules.

"Kay, let's go." Amber opened the door for us. We all stepped out into the cool morning breeze. We all headed for the clearing. We were kinda late but some of the boys weren't there. We all headed for table Six and the crowd parted to let us through for the food. Either they parted to let a very hungry and determined Rhia through, or they respected us. I presumed both. I scanned the crowd for Alex. No, I pinched myself. He was so not my type I didn't like him! I grabbed a plate and scooped some fruit on my plate with a waffle and sausages. When I made it back to the table I gasped at Rhia's plate. She had two plates full of waffles, eggs, pancakes, fruit, and syrup. She also had two cups of apple juice.

"Someone's hungry." Anna joked, as she set her one plate beside Rhia's.

"Well, I better eat now, cause there might not be time at lunch." She smiled.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Drama." She simply replied.

"Come on spill it." Kristina said to Rhia.

"Can't tell." Rhia laughed as Olivia tried to tickle the answer out of Rhia. I familiar laugh came and Rhia, Amber, and my head turned. Hobo, Lance, parker, Erik, and Alex walked in. Rhia waved at them and parker smiled back. Erik immediately turned away from our group when he saw Rhia wave.

"What's up with Erik?" I asked.

"IDK, but I hate it. I told parker to explain it to him last night." Rhia pouted and scooted away her empty plate.

"You were with Parker last night?'' Amber gasped.

"Well, yeah, why not?'' Rhia asked and bit into her pancake that was oozing with syrup.

"He is OL for you!" she stomped her foot. What does OL mean? I was totally confused about all the abbreviations Amber was coming up with, I guess that's why she was Alpha.

"Yeah, I know." Rhia said and glanced back at Parker.

'So why were you with him last night?'' Amber demanded to know. I glanced at Kristina, and she rolled her eyes like not again!

"Chill, we were just talkin'" Rhia confirmed.

"But-'' Amber started.

"You'll see why later. EOC!" Rhia dug into her omelet.

"Well, do we have classes today?" I asked.

"Yes." Kristina replied "But we get to work on the competition in Ms. Nancy's class."

"Cool, do ya'll mind of we work on the taekwondo pattern." I asked.

"Everyone looked at Amber.

"Sure. Why not? But after that it's me and Olivia's turn." She replied.

"OMG! So you two are like back together right?'' some random girl rushed up to Amber and Rhia. Her friend bounced up and down on their boots.

"Uh, yeah, what makes you think we went out in the first place?" Rhia queried.

"No stupid like back friends, and yes we are." Amber answered. They both giggled.

"So who's with uh, Parker now?" she asked.

"I am." Amber announced.

"You'll are like perfect for each other. I mean top Alpha for the girls and he's like the top boy here." They squealed. Anna sneezed.

"You ohkay?" Rhia asked and handed her a tissue.

"Sorry I'm allergies to ugly shoes. And the people that buy them just cause they have a designer name." Anna threw her tissue down on the girl's Red Dior boots.

Okay, I'm not an expert, but they were really like what Elmo would wear or something. The girl looked down embarrassed and them both waved bye to Amber and left. Then Mr. Anthony entered and everything got quiet. He held up a piece of paper that said $7,984.

"Ohh! Is that for us?'' Rhia asked excitedly.

"No! This is the money you guys have spent on the first three days here." He growled. "I mean $600 dollars got wasted on somebody's Marc Jacob boots"

Anna looked down at her boots.

"Actually it' s Marc Jacob**s** not Marc Jacob." She corrected.

"Well, I'm just saying that we have a limit that you can only buy up to 50$ every week now." He replied. I looked at the shock on Anna's face. Ohh, suxz 4 her! I turned back around only to find a note on my place.

Victoria, I like you I was wondering if you would go with me? Sincerely yours

I you really like me you would know who I am just wave.

I glanced around like who was that? Olivia grabbed the paper from my hand.

"ohhhhh! Who is it?" she asked.

"IDK, but I don't like anyone here so oh well." I tossed the note in the nearest garbage can.

"GO TO CLASS EVERYONE!:"" Mr. Anthony shouted on the microphone. We all cleared our plates and headed to Ms. Nancy's class.

"Every one! Please quiet down. I have an announcement to make!" she yelled over us. "For today we will only be working on our projects, so since there are four groups, Ashley, Kelsey, and Francesca will stay in the classroom to work. Carrie, Emily, Lily, and Rogaine will take the sidelines of the soccer field to practice, but don't get in the way of the players, Rhia, Amber, Anna, Kristine, Vicky, and Olivia you get the clearing, and Jessica, ALi,, and Lea you get the dorms." She waved us all out. I lead the group as we headed to the clearing I had the most perfectist idea for the routine.

Everyone gathered around me waiting me to give the idea, gosh what if it was bad? Suddenly I felt how Amber felt, trying to please us all. Oh, well.

"So I was thinking that we should start in a cat stance and go to a ridgehand/backfist/elbow strike. Then double palm press, turn round kick. After that a front kick foot position B in a front stance reverse punch and leap. Then a double inner forearm block with two turn round kicks then maybe a spin heel kick. And then finish it off with some pole blocks." I showed them my latest taekwondo pattern.

"NOTE: do not wear skirts for this or else we would really be 'showing off our talents!'" Anna joked.

"Yeah, actually I was thinking of wearing all white suits. It would look good against an all-black background and one or three spotlights and the rest of the stage dark." I said.

"Umm, good idea." Anna thought. I looked to the side and Kristina was doing the pattern, like almost flawless besides the spin-kick-hop part.

"Wow, you're good Kristina. You got pretty much all of it besides some and it didn't flow." I adjusted her stance and told her to retry. She must have photographic memory or something. I looked to my left and saw Rhia and Olivia trying epicly to do it. They failed.

"Ohkay let me go over that again." I did it slower this time and Rhia got the end and beginning and Olivia got the middle. I told Olivia to teach Rhia the middle and Rhia to teach Olivia the end and beginning. I moved on to Amber and Anna. Anna caught on quiet well, probably cause she took ballet, but Amber was so concentrated on how high her kicks were she didn't learn anything.

"Okay, everyone together one the count of three." I instructed and watched as they tried to stay together and do it right.

"Anna, you nailed it. Kristina you had all the moves right, but it seems to choppy and controlled. Amber, your kicks were nice and high, but concentrate on the smaller steps. Olivia, you had it but you kept laughing! And Rhia, stop jumping on every step you take, but besides that you guys did good!" I complemented them.

"Wow, that was easy!" Kristina said and started to put her shoes back on.

"OH NO that was only 2 patterns out of 14" I laughed. I prepared them for the next one and they caught onto that one easily. I then told them to do both of them together and they got the second one perfectly, but they kind a stumbled and the twist-jump-kick-double flip punch in the middle. Oh well close enough I was about to start when Ms. Nancy called us back in. We all entered the classroom and washed our hands to get ready for Drama. Rhia had a HUGE smile on her face as we went to the door.

"SNAP! We're late!" Kristina said as she looked at her watch.

"Perfect!" Rhia smiled and knocked on the door. We all screamed!


	15. Chapter 13

Amber

Chapter Thirteen

"OMG!" I shouted. There were like the whole drama class on their knees, each holding a rose. I instinctively took the lead and everyone grouped up behind me. As we walked down the aisle of people I saw Parker at the end one the stage. He grabbed the microphone and signaled for the music.

She Aiin't you by Chris Brown came one and he started to sing.

I think I better let her go  
Cause I can't leave you alone  
Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
That you don't even feel the same  
And now I realize that she ain't you  
Oh (no she ain't you)  
Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
Whoa oh oh (Na na na)  
She ain't, no she ain't you

"Will you forgive me?" he said, as a half-smile came onto his face, it looked soo HOT! I stepped back into Olivia and gasped.

"Say yes!" they all whispoered ands shouted.

"Yes." I replied. I was so blissful, I mean I thought we were over, but I guess that's what Rhia was talkin g about about the surprise.

He came down from the stage and gave me a big huge.

"So, we're together, right?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, unless you don't-'' he started.

"no, I do." I replied. Parker turned away from me and wrapped Rhia in a big hug, and whispered somehting to her. I was fine with that as long as he kept it E w/ her.

"OMG! This is like totally romantic!" Olivia screamed in my ear as Hobo crancked th emusic up.

"I know." I smiled and looke daround for Rhia nd Anna.

"OMG! What are you going to do if-'' Vicky started, then a cold cup of water splashed all down Kristina's shirt.

"Uhhhh!" Rhia and Parker stared down at the empty cupp inbetween their hands and then burst out laughing. Kristina grabbed another cupa nd splashed Parker, but missed and got Anna. Anna gasped nad threw two cups at me nad vicky. At the end we ended up with wet shirts and hurting stomachs from all the laughing.

I stopped in the pathway to dry off my shirt. Parker ran up to me.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He said panting.

"Yeah, what?" I asked trying to sound concered when even though I was trying hard not to laugh at Olivia as she made faces behind Anna aws she was talking.

"Well, I kinda wanted to tell you I was sorry about the whole Rhia thing." He took my hand and we started to walk to the ckearing.

"Did you really everlike her?" I asked. I might not like the answer he would give but at least I knew what it was going to be.

"Well, I mean yes, I did I always have, but when I saw you it was just like…" he looked down at me.

"It was just like…..?" I asked urging him to finish the sentence.

"It was like this." He said and tilted my head up and gave me a kiss, he was good.

"Hey, lovebirds!" someone called interrupting us. I looked up to see Rhia smiling.

"Parker, GAR" she slipped her arm under his and we all walked in. What did GAR mean? AH-biviously Parker got it, I just didn't, oh well.

Me and Rhia waved Parker off and went to go sit at Table 6.

"Wow, that was an eventful Drama class." Anna said as she squezed her Holister shirt out.

"So, everyone guess what I just saw like a minute ago?" Rhia leaned in, we all did.

"Hey, Lance, grab me a cookie, will you?" Rhia called. Gosh, that;s what sh edid last time. Why I sit always her and Lnascew with there cookies? Not like that He handed her a cookie and she leaned back intio the circle.

"I saw Amber and Parker making out!" Rhia squeled. I blushed.

"So romantic, your first kiss with Parker." Vicky commented.

"Yeah, it wasn't that long, I mean someone interrupted us." I glared at Rhia.

"But, you should be glad I interrupted. There is always this awkward silence after you kiss him." Rhia replied and looked back at Parker.

"He is OL 4 u." I stated and Rhia turned back to the circle.

We got up and got our lunch. As I passed the boys tablel Erik passed me a note.

_Meet me at ten tonight on the soccer field-erik_

I glanced at it confused. Was it for me or Rhia? Oh,well payback time for Rhia. I mean I didn't want to seem rude but I still needed to get payback for her stealing Parker at first. I slippe dhte note in my pocket and sat back down at the table. I had just taken a bite of my sandwhich when Kristina cam up with her food.

"What was the note about?" she asked.

"Shhhh, it was form Erik sking me if I could give him tips on Rhia." I lied, even though I was planning something totally different.

Me and oLlivia ndsa Vicky headed towards th wood building. I waved to Rhia, Anna, an dKristina. I was just glad to have a class without Rhia and Parker together.

"Are we stilllsitting together?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, of course." Me and Olivia both glanced over at Parker, Graham, and Ashley's table.

"okay class, today we are going to make something that represents your team fro the competition, kinda like a symbol." A lot of thought raced through my head at the end I decided tro make a heart with JH inscribed on it. Olivia smiled then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vicky asked her.

"I'm going to make a Jalepeono." She smiled. We stared at her blankly.

"It's going to look so wrong at the end!" she drew a Jalepeono on a piece of paper and strated to whittle away at her wood block. I laughed and drew a heart on my brick and glanced over at Parker who was laughing with Erik and totally ignoring Ashley. I relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Someone pulled out an iPod and turned it up loud.

Finally I finshed drwing the curve in the H and got up to throw away my shavings. I clutched my heart as I headed back to the table.

"Let's go." Vicky whispered to me.

"What?'' I asked. We still ahd like 30 mins, of class.

"Rhia wants us to. And Olivia wants toi work on her thing." Olivia explained. I nodded and when the teacher's back was turned we all snuck out.

"So what do you want?" I asked as we met Rhia, Anna, and Kristina.

"Oh, I just didn't whant to stay in there." Rhia shrugged and we all started to head to the dorms.

"So, do we ant to start working on the song and dance?" Anna sugested.

"Sure!" I replied ad started to discuss with Olivia about what song we should do.

"Hey Amber I need to give yousomehting!" Rhia handed me a wrapped up present.

"Aww, why?" I asked and started to open the bottle up. I gasped as I saw what she had given me.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"A bottle of birth control pills." I replied blankly. Everyone burst out laughing at me.

"Why?" I asked Rhia.

"You'll need it, Parker moves fast." She looked away in the distance like she was thinking of something.

"But-'' I started.

"OH, and don't give in to him. It it-'' she started then ran back into the dorm.

"What?" Kristina asked.

"Did she just run away crying again?" Vicky asked me.

"Yeah." I replied and started to put the bottle into my pocket when I saw words on the bottom.

_Rhia, sry bout last night. U might need these 4 future reference. C u tonight. _

"OMG! She-'' Anna started. Did she do it with parker? Is she just trying to rub it in my face that she's had more with Parker than me? Oh that b*tch!

Rhia came running back out of the cabin.

"YOU-'' Amber started.

"Sorry, I had to get a tissue, allergies." Rhia sniffed and turned back to Amber.

"Why?" Amber asked and waved the bottle in her hand.

"Oh, it's this inside joke about Parker, he wanted me to give it to you. He thinks it makes him seem cooler. Of course I'm not supposed to tell you that. He always makes his ex give it to his new girlfriend. He likes the drama." Rhia explained.

"So you two never.." Vicky started.

"Oh, no!" Rhia gagged.

"Ohkay, well now that that is settled let's go AND rehearse. Puh-lease." Anna asked and we went into the dorm.

"So what song are we going to do?" Rhia asked Olivia and I.

"Well I was thinking, either call me maybe or moves like jaguar."

"Moves like jaguar is too old." Olivia replied.

"But call me maybe si annoying." Anna whined.

"Well it's an easy song to dance too." Kristina said.,

"True, sure why not, at least everyone will remember us." Vicky added in.

"Yes, and everyone will remember us for our outfits we r going to wear." Anna grinned.

"But we only have like 50 dollars a week." I said.

"Yeah well I have my own bank acciount in China that my parents set up for me for spending incase the market crasdhed again. WE can pull from that." Anna replied.

"WHAT?" Rhia exclaimed.

"Who sets up accounts in China for the heck of it?" Kristina asked as she pulled out a diet coke.

"Uh me, ah-bivously!" Anna waved like money was no problem at all.

"So, you guys talk or what ever while me and amber plan out the dance." Olivia took control again.

"So, Vicky I heard that Alex has a crush on someone here." Rhia nudged her.

"Well I don't like him he might llik eme but if he asks im Saying no." Vicky replied firmly.

"Hey I haven't really seen him." Rhia said and wondered what he looked like.

"He's not that bad. Decent." Olivia repolied.

"No, he is UGLY!" Vicky said and flicked a piece of lint off the bed.

"Okay so we have the dance here." I said. She turned on Call me Maybe and Olivia and I started to dance.

"Of course Olivia is going to sing and dance at the microphone and I am going to be leading you four in the dance behind her." I instructed them.

"Ugh, this is like school." Anna whined.

"I know mean I have to remember taekwondo, and this." Vicky complained.

"yeah, I 'm probsbly going to bust out dancing in our taekwondo thing or karate chop someone when we are on stage dancing." Rhia sighed.

"God, you babies!" I chastised tghem.

"Suck it up like a woman." Krisitna backed me up.

"So, we all agree on this." Olivia asked us.

"Sure why not?" Anna sighed.

"I mean unless you want to forfeit this section to 'them'." I suggested. That caught everybody's attention and they all agreed.

"SNAP!" Kristina yelled as she looked at her watch.

"What?" we all asked.

"We're late for soccer." She gushed and started to rush out of the cdabins.

"NO! Come back." Anna grabbed her arm.

"What now?" Kristina asked and stomped her foot.

"our soccer uniforms came in yesterday night." Anna reached into the drawer and pulled out a bag. She handed us each our own.

"Where do you find all this stuff?" Rhia gasped and held it up to her.

"Cuh-ute!" I thanked her and Kristina started to yell at us to put them on so we could get to class.

I hurried into the restroom and looked down at the outfit. Would Parker like me in it? OH well I shrugged as I put it on he better. I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. Yeah, cute. I walked out and threw my clothes on the bed. I glanced around, everybody else had there hair in a ponytail too.

Kristina came out of the restroom and dragged us all out.

"Why do they have to be so tight?" she whined.

"Cause they look better tight!" I said.

"Check?" Rhia asked me. I took a couple of steps forward and looked at us. Gosh we looked sooo ready to rule. They all struck a pose and paused. I walked up and down.

"Kristina, relax. Anna perfect. Rhia love the blond strand hanging. Vicky same with you. Olivia fine." I said and stepped back in.

"UH, no, not perfect." Rhia glared at me and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Lip Gloss!" she squeezed some out of the tube. She smiled and turned back. I sighed, why hadn't I noticed that?

"Ready?" I asked the igrls.

"yes! Could you get on with it?" Vicky asked impatiently. We all walked to the field in synchronized step. Everyone turned to stare as we walked into the group on the field.

"A bit late?" Mr. Anthony sdaid.

"Yeah I guess so, we can all be on the same team since the teams are already chosen." Rhia suggested.

"ummm, just don't be late next time." He glared at us. Rhia did some thing with the ball and it went up to her arms.

"Thank you, we won't." she smiled.

"Kiss up." Vicky said and nudged her. I hated this I sucked at soccer.

"So guys we have to try to at least put in the4 effort to try to bet them." Rhia said as she spat on the ground in the general direcrion of Ashley Kelsey and the crew.

"Sure if you insist." I groaned as I tied up my klets.

"I insist." Rhia passed me the ball. I stopped it and passed it back.

"Who wants to be goalie?" Kristina asked. No one raised their hand

"Kay I'll be it. I suck so don't blame me if we lose big time." Rhia kicked the ball up and caught it. She jogged to the goal. WE all took turns shotrting against her. Yeah, she wasn't that good but she blocked 3 out of 5. Better than I ciould've done. Mr. Anthoiny blew the whistle and Rhia's team and Kelsey's team jogged up. Mr. Anthony grinned like he knew this was going to be a interesting game. He flippe dhte ball up in the air. Kristina rushed forward to kick it, but Francesca beet her to it and she kicked the ball throught the air sailing towards me and Anna. We both separated so it could land saftely inbetween us. Anna took it and dribbled it up to the defensive line. She motioned us to back her up and then out of nowhere Ashley comes streaking in and steals the ball. She sprints with it to our goal. Of course no one is there, so Rhia was all on her own. Rhia totally abandons the goal and trusts her defensive soccer training. She does some weird twist thing with her leg and body and somehow she gets the ball from Ashley, and of course she just had to pass it to me. Rhia screams at me to shoot and Kristina screams at me to pass. Gosh, idk. I take the chance and shoot it. The goalie catches it and throws it in towards some random girl. Bu then Vicky comes out of nowhere and heads it out towards Olivia. Olivia takes it and dribbles it back towards the goal. Then when she sees Kelsey she passes it back to Anna. Anna passes iit to me and I quickly kick it to Kristina to shoot. Kristina hesitates for a second to think about the best angle. Behind her Francesca is running up. I try to yell but nothing comes out. Right as Francesca would've come out, Rhia comes sliding in and trips Francesca and shoots our winning goal. We all yell and scream and jump. Then we all go back towards the field. Almost time to get revenge, on Rhia.


	16. Chapter 14

Olivia

Chapter Fourteen

Finally! It was free time and maybe I could get to talk to GRAHAM and talk to him. Maybe I could figure out what happened to him and why he won't like anyone any more

"LIVI!" Amber yelled and ran up to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she continued before I could reply.

"Oh, I'm fine, just….nothing." I tried to walk away.

"No,really." I watched as Vicky and Kristina were approaching.

"Well I kinda know something." I said and started to leave.

She grabbed my arm and gave me one of those looks that only true Alphas can give you.

"Okay, well I'll tell you once they aren't around, see you tonight at the pavilion?" I suggested.

"Sure." Amber replied and gave me those _this is supposed to reassure you but you better tell me later or I will kill you_.

"So, what are we going to do until dinner?" Rhia asked as she joined us.

"PARTY!" I screamed nad we all ran off to the cabin to change.

"Hey, Olivia, can I talk to you?" Rhia asked me.

"Sure, what about?" I as she pulled me away from the Jacuzzi.

"Well tonight I am planned to meet Parker, right?'' Rhia said.

"Yeah, where?" I asked hoping it was not where me and Amber were going to be.

"At the pavilion, that's like my new favorite spot. Since you know me and Erik met there and me and Parker let everyone know our secret there,"

I became worried whether I should tell her about amber and so then I just said cool and walked over to Amber to tell her. She's our Alpha; we are supposed to bring our problems to her, right?

As I approached her I paused to see what she was talking to Anna about.

"Me and Erik are going to get revenge on Rhia tonight" I heard her say quite loudly for a secret no one was really supposed to know.

I turned around not sure what to do I decided that I was going to just hide in the bushes and watch everything go downhill as soon as everyone arrived.

As the party started to die down our counselor decided it was time for everyone to go back to their cabins and get ready for bed.

I took my PJs out of the drawer and went into the bathroom to pretend change. (I didn't want to have to hide in a bush and get the clothes I sleep in all dirty.)

I walked out and rapped a blanket around me before anyone could notice that I still had my regular clothes on.

Amber looked at me and I could see her trying to tell me to talk to rhia so she could sneek out without her noticing.

I walked over to Rhia, sat down, and attempted to start a conversation.

"WAZZZZZ UPPPP!" I said louder than I thought cause everyone turned their heads around towards us

"Sorry" I announced. I could feel my cheeks getting red

When I turned back to Rhia she just laughed.

"did you mean to be that loud?" she questioned

" Of course." I said trying to make it less awko-taco…for me.

I glanced over Rhia's shoulder and saw Amber slowly closing the door.

Rhia was about to whisper something about her plans tonight when she was quickly interrupted by the Ms. Nancy

"Alright kids" She shouted . She began to start clapping her hands to get our attention.

"Lets all get in bed!"

I ran over to my section so I wouldn't have to hear what Rhia was about to tell me and make my nerves even higher.

I laid in bed and the lights went out. The only sound you could hear was Ashly and her crew. I don't get why they have to talk so loud. Their noise could easily cover up the sound of the door close so I was about to head out when I saw Rhia get up and go. I waited a little while for her to get a head start and tip-toed through the door.

While I was heading to the pavilion I saw Rhia and Parker stand by the pool and I quickly duct behind a pile of little kid life jackets. I watched as they hugged and walked off arm in arm.

Once they were far enough gone I continued my journey onward. I got to the pavilion and found a bush with the best view of Amber and Erik. I knew that Parker and Rhia were taking a walk, all i wanted to see was when they both cam and saw each other with each other's boyfriends. I listened to Amber and Erik's boooorrring conversation about how to get Rhia back to liking Erik for like 4ever. Finally Amber speaks up as she hears a rustle in the bushes. I turn my head to see Rhia and Parker coming out arm in arm.

"Actually Erik..." Amber gets on top of him and kisses him! I almost screamed!

I heard Rhia stifled her scream. Then a total OMG moment came when Parker pulls Rhia toward him and kisses her.

WHAT THE FREAKIN MUSTACHES IS GOING ON HERE!?

I was like totally shocked. I almost wanted to slap myself. I mean I caused all of them to hurt because I trhought it would be fun. Rhia pulled away from Parker.

"Ti odio. E non si dimentica questo si cagna. Sono fuori della cricca." Rhia wiped away a tear and ran out. Gawsh, now i felt really bad. I saw Amber smile as she looked at Rhia walking away. I was shocked,how could she do something this ccruel to her own friend?

I watched as Parker stood near a column and glared down at Amber. Erik pushed away.

"WHY?" both of the boys asked at once. She shook out her blonde hair and skipped away. I watched Erik and Parker star after her and then walk away talking, like nothing ever happened between them. Gawsh, boys. I slowly wlked back to the dorms. Wow, Amber and Rhia, serious problems.

So I woke up the next moring, still in my other clothes. I looked around. Everyone was up but me and Amber and Rhia.

I looked down on my bed. At the end there was the newspaper. A newspaper for the island? Who would make a newspaper for an island? I mean it's not like we have any celebrity people or any huge sports thangs going on. Oh well, I had nothing else to do. I ripped the sticker off of the top that said 'NEWSAPAER' wow, never would've guessed. I gasped when I looked at the cover page. No, a picture of Rhia and Amber was on the front. Friends for Never were the title on the front. Wow who came up with that? I could not let them see this.

Friends for Never

Who would've guessed that are two most talked about people on this island would turn against each other for boys?

Last night we caught Amber making out with Erik and Parker and Rhia at it again!

Will the Jalapeno Hotties break up? See more on page 5

Wow, unfair man! They are not the two most talked about people on this island! The whole group of us is. I quickly buried mine under the covers as Amber woke up.

"Ah, nice day isn't it?" she said. As soon as she said that a bunch of girls came rushing up to her asking her all sorts of questions. I and Anna exchanged a glance and both got up. We walked towards her bed and pushed through the crowd.

Anna stood on the bed.

"We are sorry to inform you that there are no interviews unless you pay." Anna simply said a bunch of girls pulled out money. Anna started to collect the money before Ms. Nancy saw.

"Questions anybody?'' I asked. Then Ms. Nancy came storming in asking about the sound. She told us that we all had to change and hurry to breakfast.

I heard Rhia yawn and get up. She wiped her eyes smiled at me and went on like nothing had happened either. Then she looked down at the newspaper and I saw a tear swell up in her eye. Aww, poor her. She looked down at her two bracelets on her arm. One from Logan her old bf, and the other one from Erik. Gawsh now I felt really bad. I watched as everybody started to leave once Amber and the rest of the crew left. Rhia turned over in her bed ignoring me.

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked pretending I didn't see what had happened last night.

"Bad sushi." She replied.

"Hey first of all we don't have sushi here. You can trust me." I said.

"I ordered some online." Rhia covered her face with a pillow.

'You ordered sushi online?" I asked so unimpressed.

"Yes at the sushi express. They get it to you really fast." Rhia informed me.

"More like the boy express, they go really fast." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Rhia exclaimed and sat up in her bed.

"Sorry, what? Come on; just tell me what happened last night when you left." I asked her.

"Ohkay, well me and Parker planned to meet and catch up on stuff." She started.

"Stuff?" I queried.

"Yes stuff, and then we were walking towards the pavilion and then all of the sudden I see Amber like sitting on top of Erik and kissing him!" she complained.

"Wow, why'd she do that?" I asked, wow I couold play dumb really good.

"Well, I don't know I guess she likes Erik?" Rhia said. Dang, she was clueless about her own love life, but then again she knew everything when it came to someone else's.

"So then Parker kissed me to get back at Amber, I guess." Rhia wiped away a tear.

"Why are you crying about it? Just find someone else.'' I suggested.

"No, it's just that every time I start to actually like someone and think that it's going somewhere; it just ends. I'm done with love." Rhia said and dove back under her covers.

"Hey, take it easy. I saw everything that happened last night. Me and Amber were supposed to meet and talk. I know that you and Parker have nothing going on and amber only kissed Erik to get back at you." I tried to cheer her up.

"Really?" she piped up again. "But if she was actually my friend, she wouldn't need to get revenge." I was lost for words, true.

"If you guys haven't kicked me out again I think I 'm going to start my own clique, The League." Rhia said and sat up again.

"Hey before you ramble on about this, do you think you could help me with Graham?" I asked taking the chance.

"Oh sure, what's the problem?" She asked. Clueless!

"Well he won't fall in love because he's been hurt too much, kinda like you." I said.

"Well you could do what Amber and Parker did. Sing him a song. And dance, you're good at dancing." Rhia suggested.

"Like…Oh, how about Gove your hearty a break, by Demi Levato." I smiled.

"Perfect and it fits!" Rhia gave me a high five. "You go ask the girls if they want to be in our clique and I'll see you later." Rhia said and turned back over to go to sleep. I opened my mouth to protest, but she said the last sentence in a case closed manner. I slowly changed and put my shoes on, as I was walking out I heard her sniffle and cry.

As I headed to first period, after grabbing a late breakfast, I saw Graham passing by.

"Hey, Livi." He called and waved at me. My heart did one of those ah-nnoying flutters, and he even called me Livi!

"Hey Graham." I replied in my best flirtatious voice.

"Do you know were Kelsey is?" he asked me.

"No, I don't know where that girl is." I replied in a very angry tone.

"Oh, well Parker wanted to see her." He cleared things up.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Well, he is kinda mad with Amber." Graham said.

"Oh, no." I groaned, then I poured the whole story out to Graham about Amber's plan of revenge on Rhia and how Rhia and Parker never tried to do anything.

"Wow, they sll have messed up lives." He chuckled na dwaved good-bye. Was that it, he was only going to talk to me about someoneelse's pathetic love life?!

"Bye." I replied back glumily and walked towards the room. Right as I stepped in everybody else was getting up and ready to switch and go to drama.

"Where's Rhia?" Amber stood up and asked. The room got quiet.

"She ate bad sushi." I replied as simply as I coiuld and pushed through the crowd of girls.

"Aww, we should make her a get well card." A group of girls said and rushed off.

"Welcome to our wonderful celebrity life!" Amber said ands hugged me, I pyshed away and got my stuff ot leave. Kristina raced after me.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, me and Rhia are out."

"OUT?!"

"Yes, out."

"like Out Out?" she askd one more time.

"Yes like out out. We are in The League now." I said and found a new table by the window of the Drama room away from the Jalapeno Hotties.

"So like who's the Alpha?" Kristina inquired.

"No one we are equal. I hate the idea of Alphas." I said and looked over as Amber and crew came in.

Amber put down her shades and approached us.

"So, Olivia, are you out or something?" she asked very demandingly.

"Yes." I stated.

"Why?" Anna queried looking very confused.

"Because I saw it all happen last night." I faced Amber and looked her square in the eye.

"Okay, but you'll regret it." Amber turned on her heel and stalked away.

"What exactly did happen?" Kristina asked. "I mean I know that Rhia and Parker were making out and they walked in on Erik trying to make a move on Amber."

"WHAT?! No totally wrong. Who told you this?" I almost yelled.

"Amber did, she was crying!" Kristina replied honestly.

"Oh. No. I was behind the bushes and Rhia and Parker came out of the forest from taking a walk. And when Amber saw Rhia coming she practically jumped on Erik's lap and kissed him. And when Parker and Rhia saw this Rhia got really mad so then Parker kissed Rhia to get revenge and then Rhia went off in Italian." I recollected.

"Wow, I never thought Amber would lie to us." Kristina pondered onthat for a while andlooked over at Amber.

"Yeah, I'm in." she finally said.

"Kay I'll tell Rhia you're with us. But you know what we should do?" I grinned an evil smile. I had hte perfect plan to overthrow Amber.


	17. Chapter 15

Kristina

Chapter Fifteen

So I had quit Amber's clique and gone to Rhia's and Olivia's, I really hope that was the right idea. I mean I didn't really care about all the buy stuff. Why weas the whole island upset by Rhia, Parker, Erik, and Amber's love lives, gawsh? Could we please change the subject to something more interesting? Like how swimming and soccer are like the two best sports in the world and no one is covering that. So Olivia's greta plan was to tell the true story to the newspaper committee so that they could publish the real story and get Amber busted. It seemed pretty fair. So we were seated in an office with some overly skinny blonde facing us.

_Blonde- Tell me that one more time ma'am._

_Olivia- Amber is a fraud. She changed the whole story around so people would like her more. So let me get this straight at first Amber and Parker were a couple and Rhia nad Erik were kinda almost there. And then Amber sets up an appointment with Rhia's guy Erik to meet at the pavilion. And she also set sup an appointment with me to meet at the pavilion. The Rhia and Parker set up and appointment to meet at the pavilion and catch up on stuff. _

_Blonde- So basically everyone was goingto the pavilion without he other's knowing?_

_Me- Yes_

_Olivia-And then Rhia and Parker come out of the forest trail with their arms linked, because they are FRIENDS. And once Amber sees them she pins Erik to the bench and kisses him. Rhia and Parker get angry at Amber and Erik, so Parker kisses Rhia to get revenge. Then Rhia stormed out yelling stuff in Italian._

_Blonde- So what you are saying is that Amber hurt her supposedly BFF's feelings just to get revenge?_

_Me- Exactly, she's a fake._

_Blonde- You do know that this whole conversation has been broadcasted on all the t.v.'s in every classroom right now?_

_Olivia- No, I really didn't know that. _

So yeah now Amber probably hates our guts. We left her office and went outside where there were like twenty people yelling questions at us. I took hold of Olivia's arm and we tried to push past them.

"WAIT!" Ms. Nancy came running through the crowd. We all stopped.

"She's dead!" she yelled at us. Parker and Erik and Amber's crew were already running toward the cabin. Me and Olivia exchanged glances and broke into a run. I made it there before Olivia cause I am good at exercise, but anyways… I ran to her bed and pushed Vicky out of the way. I gasped as I saw her. She looked, well…..dead. She was super pale, but her hair was still beautiful. Olivia came up behind me. Anna, being the smart one she is noticed her hand was clutched. She unwrapped the hand and in Rhia's hand was a clump of the poisonous berries. I gasped suicide?

Everyone rushed in from the cabin's back door since we locked the front. As the camera flashes went off Rhia opened her eyes everyone got quiet. Erik took her hand, Parker took her other.

"Erik, Parker, Amber….." her voice died off and she closed her eyes. I looked down and started to weep. Parker and Erik both dropped her now cold hands.


	18. Chapter 16

Amber

Chapter Sixteen

I felt so darn bad. I mean she just died right in front of me and despite all the things I've done to her she still said my name. I walked out of the cabin in tears. Olivia and Kristina still resented me. Gawsh, I was like idk, I felt like a freakin' beta. I wandered off to a shady spot and sat under the tree on the bench. I was there for about five minutes when I heard someone approaching me. Parker came and sat down.

"I'm sorry." We both said and smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed, for a longggggggggg time.

He pulled away and stared off into the trees.

"I know it must be hard." I tried.

"Oh, you don't know." Parker wiped away a tear. I cringed, obviously said the wrong thing.

"Hey, what is that noise?" I asked. Parker pepped up and listened. I could hear a horn blowing in the distance. Then we heard a big cannon shot and screams. Parker wrapped his arm around me and we ran to the clearing were everyone was gathered.

"Where were you?" Vicky asked me.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Wait, what was the niose?" I held up my hand as Parker left to go to Erika dn Lance.

"A cannon, they shot at us." Vicky explained.

"Who are they?" I demanded. Then everything got quiet as Mr. Anthony walked in with a big groups of Big guys.

"That is what they are." Vicky said as we all sat down. Mr. Anthony nervously approached the microphone.

"Well, we just found out that this island is really owned and claimed by the umm, what's your tribe?" he muttered.

The big leader guy snatched the microphone.

"We are the Jowls." He said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." We all said.

"And we challenge you. Whoever wins keeps the island." He growled and stared us all down.

"Okay who accepts the challenge?" Mr. Anthiny said. No one stood up.

"I do." I said and stood up and looked him straight in the eye. His eyes flickered in amusement.

"We can do all the competitions you people were going to do anyways, okay?" he said commandingly. I nodded and sat back down. They all left and as they left I noticed a group of girls that were the same naturally tanned Amazon race like them. Some of the boys whistled. Oh, no.

"So I guess we can all split up and go wherever so we can practice, eh?" Ms. Nancy said and shoed us away while her and the leaders of Jowls talked. Jowls; that was a suckish name. We all started to the dorm to change into swimsuits when we saw Olivia and Kristina being faced by three of the Amazon looking girls. I couldn't help it I felt so bad. I walked up calmly to them.

"Come on Kristina and Olivia, we need to get ready." I pulled them away.

"For what?" one of the girls said.

"Ohh the party we are throwing tonight, no bitches allowed." I said and flipped my hair in their face. We all walked away giggling.

"You wanna go and rehearse our swimming?" Kristina asked.

"Sure, at least when you are in water you can't see the tears.'' Olivia pointed out.

"Come on. I am so sad I mean I was so cruel to her but she she said my name." I stuttered and wiped away a tear and hurried to change.

Well when we got to the pool and we were in some STUNNING new swimsuits we saw the Amazon looking girls and Kelsey, Ashley, and Francesca all flirting with Erik, Parker, and Graham. We all exchanged looks and marched over there. Once I got there I had no idea what to say. Snap.

'Have you seen Lily, we wanted to invite her to our party?" Vicky asked.

"No, sorry." Parker said.

"Oh that's right you were too busy flirting with them." Anna spat, obviously taking up for us. Erik looked up at us and we started to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to get a drink." His voice cracked slightly. Anna got up and followed him.


	19. Chapter 17

Ava

Chapter Seventeen

So when we went up to the boys Erik got really teared up. I felt kinda bad. I mean his girlfriend just freakin died and we are all mean to them. I rushed over to Erika and made him face me. His face was streaked with tears. He turned away.

"I'm sorry, we all are." I said nad I felt tears start to come to my eyes.

"I know, she just, she was the only one I have really…" he turned to me.

"Anybody want a drink?" a girl came up to us.

"Yeah, Coke." I said.

"Water." Erik ordered. She poured me a Coke but mistook the water for the applejuice. Erik took the cup and stared sadly at it. Applejuice was her favorite drink. He put the cup down and wiped his tears. I started to cry. We both cried together for a few seconds and then pulled apart.

"Come with me." He took me by the arm and we walked away from the pool and onto the pathway. No wonder Rhia fell in love with him. He was so cute and caring. He picked a purple dandelion from the side of the path and we walked towards the hospital ward. When we got there we found her bed and put the flower by her.

As we were walking out a nurse approached her and looked down at something and gasped.

"Her pulse!" the nurse exclaimed.

We both raced towards the bed. The nurse told us to look at the meter. The pulse rate was very slow, but it moved. Erik wrapped me up in his arms and hugged me. I almost choked, but oh well. But when we looked back at the pulse rate it was dead. Then it raced back up only to stop. The nurse poured a liquid down her throat.

"Out!" the nurse cried and ushered us out. Erik grabbed my hand.

"What if she is going to come back alive?" he exclaimed. I honestly didn't think she would come back alive, but oh well. I liked to see Erik happy so I went along with it. We walked back to the pool and met the girls. Parker and Claire were happily chatting in the Jacuzzi and Olivia….and Graham? Whoa! Me and Erik went and told everybody about what we saw.

"So she's alive?" everyone said and we all went to the nurse office again. Kristina marched up the steps and pounded on the door. The same nurse came out.

"Shhh." She waved me and Erik in but kept the rest out. Erik grabbed a cup of applejuice off the nearest stand. Rhia was still lying down in the bed but most of the color in her face had returned. Erik squeezed my hand. I coughed and Rhia stirred. She groaned and sat up. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Erik? Ava?" she sat up. Her hand moved quickly and she snatched the cup of applejuice from Erik. She gulped it down and sat up straighter. She smiled and gave me a hug. And turned to Erik and gave him a kiss. I screamed in happiness.

"Shhhhhhh!" the nurse yelled. We smiled and the door bust open as Claire, Olivia, Vicky, Kristina, Parker, and a bunch of girls came in. Claire and Rhia said sorry and made up and Parker gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Was it suicide?" a girl asked her.

"No…. _Live life for the moment, because everything else is uncertain." She said. We all stared at her like WHAT? "Don't look at me that way." _

"OMG!" one of the girls in a One Direction shirt shouted.

"WHAT?" we all yelled.

"She's quoting One Direction." She said like everyone should have known that.

"Ohkay?" we all queried.

"We can't take this any farther!" she yelled at the newspaper girls.

"That was from Summer Love, the song." The girl said as the other girls backed away. Weird. Rhia got up and walked towards the door. She stumbled and almost fell.

"Get her to bed." A nurse told us. We all rushed to her side.

"Can't go to bed. Without a cup of tea." Rhia said.

"That was from the song Little Things." the 1D fan told us.

"We really don't care." I smiled at her and the Clique went to the cabins. Erik laid her in the bed. Parker gave her a cup of tea.

"And maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep." Parker said. Rhia smiled. Somehow I remembered that 'You can't go to bed without a cup of tea…..And maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep.' Was a quote form One Direction. I looked down at the floor and Rhia's iPod was hanging out of her pocket. I pulled the iPod from the earbuds and when I did the screen showed up as the 32 1D songs she had.

"She died listening to them." Vicky said.

"Weird and she didn't die. She just got sick." I walked out of the cabin, so much drama.

"Hey. You're the girl from the League?" an Amazon girl said.

"The Clique, but yeah." I said.

"Well, you know the cute blonde that was part of the boys clique." She shyly asked.

"Lance?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lans." She replied.

"So…" I implored.

"Can you give him this note?" she handed me a neatly folded pink note.

"Sure!" I smiled and walked away.

"Ava!" someone called. I turned and bumped into one of the tallest teenage Amazons that was there.

"Uh, yes?" I felt so short compared to her.

"You're the ballet captian for the Japepeono Hotties." She said to me.

"Yes." I replied weakly.

"Be prepared, we have the best dance ever!" she stalked away leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Ohkay…" I walked over to Lance and gave him the note.

"Look." He pointed to a note pinned to the tree.

"The schedule." I gasped.

Ballet was on the top. The first match was The Jalapeno Hotties against some other beta group. Then it was The Amazon Ballerinas against some other beta group then the winners form both against each other. And that was in one day!

I raced back to cabin and pushed the boys and all the girls out.

"We have one day until the ballet competition, and that Amazon girl told me to watch out cause they have a good routine." I spilled out.

"Oh." They replied and got out of bed to start working.

I went over the routine with them and found that Olivia and Vicky were really good at dancing. And Kristina had like the best memory ever. Rhia just plain out sucked at it. Claire said she was better at faster dances. I went over to Rhia and Claire to work on the dance with them.

Finally Rhia and Claire kinda got the dance.

"Okay, so we compete against some beta sounding group that we have never heard of first. So we should easily win that first. But the only problem is probably the Amazon girls. They look pretty mean." I said.

"Oh well, ever if we don't win that we have a lot more competitions to win." Kristina said trying to look on the bright side of things.

I woke up that morning feeling pretty good, I mean sure Rhia and Claire might stumble over some parts but besides that we should do a bit better than that other group that no one has heard of.

I hurriedly woke up the others and changed into some shorts and headed to the Drama room to practice on the stage.

When we go there the Amazons had already taken the stage. Gawsh, maybe they would beat us. We calmly walked out like nothing had happened.

"Well, now where do we go?" Vicky asked me.

"We can go to the clearing." I suggested and we made our way to the clearing. We started on the routine and we did kinda well, we could've done better.

The horn sounded and we all went to the mess hall.

"So the competitions start today and it is the ballet. We have the Amazon Ballerinas, The Jalepeono Hotties, Alphas on Top, and Tiptoes." Mr. Anthony said. We all laughed when Tiptoes came up.

"More like Alphas on the Bottom." Claire said to us.

TeeHee. So right after we dominate them.

Mr. Anthony dismissed all the people that were in the competition to go change and get a head start to the Drama room. We all headed out and went to the cabins to change.

"Ohkay everybody, do your best and don't give up." I pep talked them.

"Sure." We all changed into our ballet suits.

"Wow, this is nice." Rhia felt the tutu part.

"That's why I got it." I told them.

"Ready?" I looked at them. They looked great. I had done their hair and Claire did the make-up.

I tied our shoes and we trotted into the Drama room.

Someone had drew a poster for us and hung it up on the wall. I examined the alphas at the Top or whatever nad they looked soo nervous. So did the TipToes group. The Amazons and us were the only calm looking ones. I knew that we were going to be the top two in this competition.

First the judges came in Mr. Duke sat down first then an Amazon guy. He was so big I thought he was going to break the seat.

The last one was some person that no one had ever seen before.

Then everybody on the island started to fill up the seats and some people just stood. I pushed the rest of the girls behind the curtain so they wouldn't see the crowd.

"How's the crowd?" Vicky asked as Rhia gulped down her third cup of apple-juice and put on another coat of lip-gloss.

"Do you have to?" Claire said and threw the cup away.

"Yes." Rhia replied.

"Come on do you want to see Tiptoes perform?" Kristina laughed and we all huddled back stage. We watched as they made a beginning speech and told the crowd they hadn't had time to practice and they were forfeiting.

"Yes!" Olivia said.

Then the Alphas on Top came. They had a good routine but fumbled over a lot of steps.

"Pee." Rhia said and ran out.

"Snap, it's our turn." Claire said and they called our names.

We took place on the stage, we were about to start when Kristina took the microphone and made a short little speech. That gave us time and Then Rhia came running on.

Erik's table cheered and we went to dance.

The music came on.

It flooded my mind. I had heard this song so many times before. I started to dance with the rest of the group. They stumbled a bit, but I remained flawless. Soon it came to my solo. The rest of the Clique paused and it was my time to shine.

As I started to turn my mind took me back to my old ballet class. I was younger, doing the same dance. A I was ready to do my bid solo finale the memory stopped. I was back dancing In front of everybody. As I twisted again I remembered that when I was little I didn't finish the finale because I fell. Back in present time it was time to do the solo finale. I took a running jump and twisted perfectly in the air and landed down on my feet, only to start spinning on my toes. I did it! I had done the piece. I smiled gleefully as the group turned as a whole and finished the song.

When the clapping died down we waited for the judges.

"9." Said Mr. Duke.

"8." Said the guy that nobody knew.

"10!" the Amazon judge said. "The solo was magnificent!"

We all jumped up and down happily.

We had beaten the Alphas on Top by 7 points. As we exited the stage the Amazon leader from the Amazon Ballerinas or whatever gave me a stare. We all went to join Erik, Parker, and Lance's table.

"You did good." Lance smiled at me.

"I know I did." I said to him, ugh he was only nice to me cause other people wanted to talk to me.

Rhia snuggled with Erik and Claire was with Parker. So much romance.

I watched in fear as the Amazon Ballerinas performed their dance perfectly. It wasn't advanced as ours but every step was perfectly synchronized and everything.

They all bowed and the leader glared in our direction with a smirk like 'yeah, now what?' I watched the judges converse.

"It was equal to the others." Said Mr. Duke and gave her a 9.

"10! Superior." said the Amazon leader.

It was all up to the guy that no one knew. He gave us an eight. So he either had to give them an eight or below.

"9." He said unenthusiastically.

"Thank you. Party at our cabin." The Amazon girl said. All the boys and girls got excited, besides us.

"No bitches allowed." The Amazon girl whispered to Claire and me as she passed our table.

"So how about that party?" Erik asked Rhia.

"We are NOT going." I said.


End file.
